Moonlight-Shadow: The Fellowship of The Ring
by Sweettooth157
Summary: *Ch.31 up!*A Hobbit lass from a faraway land stumbles upon the quest to destroy the Ring, she gives everything she can to help Frodo. In exchange can Frodo save her from her family curse?FOTR finished!~
1. Strange Dreams

Moonlight-Shadow: The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
  
  
Strange Dreams  
  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them  
  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
Adela woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. Her breaths were fast and uneasy. Adela looked over to her window to find it had been opened, she got to her feet and was about to close the window but something stopped her. Adela peered out over the kingdoms walls, it was still night but the moonlight showed perfectly on the lakes and distant mountains. She was a hobbit, but she lived in a kingdom of Men. They treated her like a child though she was really 34, all she ever wanted to do was go outside the kingdom walls and find other Hobbits like herself. Adela had heard of the there being Hobbits in the Shire, but it was a months travel to get there. Adela's dream came back to her head. It wasn't as though it was a scary dream just a strange dream. Adela shook the dream out of her head.  
  
"Oh, now I know where I heard about the shire, that wizard Gandalf told me when I was a child, oh I do miss his storys, he at least respected my hobbit features, he didn't shun me away." Adela whispered to herself.  
  
Adela thought about how nice it would be to just visit the Shire, and she just snapped.  
  
" Thats it, I'm going to the Shire, to see Gandalf and more of my kind." Adela said sure of herself.  
  
She ran to her dresser pulled clothing, a cloak, and a dagger. Then she quickly jotted down a note to leave to her adopted parents.  
  
Dear parents,  
  
I'm leaving to find an adventure and people who are my kind. I thank you for looking after me but it's time I go off on my own. I hope you understand why I chose to do this. I cannot leave where my wareabouts will be because I am not positive where I'll be or if I'll even be alive. My gradituide is un-writeable to you.  
  
Good bye  
  
Adela  
  
Adela tiptoed down the castel stairs, and left the note on a table. Before Adela left she grabbed one of her adoptive fathers swords, which was obiviously to big for Adela, and strapped it around her waist. Adela whispered goodbye as she closed the castel doors.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A Month later  
  
At Hobbiton  
  
************************  
  
Frodo sat under a big oak tree reading one of Bilbo's adventure books contently. Frodo wasn't like most Hobbits, Hobbits aren't fond of adventure but Frodo always dreamed of being on an adventure like the the ones in Bilbo's books.  
  
Frodo paused from his book for a minute. Frodo looked around himself at the deep green forest, memorys of his childhood engraved his mind.  
  
"I'm finnaly comming of age." Frodo sighed in a sad and happy tone.  
  
A slight creaking noise came from up the road. Frodo shot to his feet and smiled.  
  
"Gandalf is finally here."  
  
Frodo darted throught the hills and patches of forest heading toward the road. When he got there Gandalf's wagon was pulling up.  
  
"Gandalf!" cried Frodo as he leapt into the wagon and hugged the old wizard.  
  
"Hello my dear boy."Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"How are things in the outside world." Frodo asked as he sat back into the wagon.  
  
"Oh this and that." Gandalf sighed. They talked about common topics for awhile  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
'Oh I must be close to the shire' thought Adela as she rummaged through the forest. Adela came to a sudden stop. She listen closely for she thought she had heard something. Adela was right.  
  
" Wagon wheels." Adela cried in joy.  
  
" They will know the way to Hobbiton and maybe give me a lift."  
  
Adela said to herself as she dashed towards the sound. The forest was thick so when she finnaly came upon the end of the forest she didn't know it and there was a slight drop causing her to stumble onto the road. The horse that lead the wagon stopped just in front of her, one more step and she would have been trampled. Adela sighed in relife.  
  
"Who's there." a bomming voice asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was wondering if you could direct me to hobbiton" the slightly scared hobbit answered as she pulled the hood of her cloak down.  
  
"Adela?" came the same voice,  
  
"How did you- Gandalf!" Adela cried when she saw Gandalf in the wagon.  
  
Adela ran up to the wagon and hugged Gandalf. Gandalf chuckled,  
  
"How did you ever manage to get all the way to hobbiton, my young lady?"  
  
"Oh, I finnaly snapped. I needed to be around people who were my kind." Adela said in a happy voice  
  
"Oh dear, This is Frodo Baggins, Frodo this is Adela Dembelad she is from Harondor." Gandalf explained  
  
"Harondor?! Why thats a months way." Frodo said breathlesly.  
  
" It's nice to meet you, Frodo." Adela smiled and stuck out her hand gesturing a handshake which Frodo took  
  
. "Oh, pardon my rudness, you must be weary from your journy." Gandalf said quickly.  
  
" I don't want to trouble you, ecspacialy if your having a party" Adela said gesturing towards Bag End where tents were being set up.  
  
"Why don't you join us at the party!" Frodo offered  
  
. "If its not to much trouble.." Adela was cut off by Gandalf  
  
"Adela, It is fine, it's not any trouble. Your with your own kind." Gandalf said  
  
. Just then Frodo got up:  
  
" well I better be going, Goodbye Gandalf, and its been very nice meeting you, Adela and I hope to see you at the party." Frodo said as he got up to get out of the wagon.  
  
" It's been a pleasure meeting you as well, Frodo, goodbye." Adela waved as he left.  
  
" Well Adela, I am glad to see you again. Please think of this as your home." Gandalf said.  
  
"Gandalf?" Adela said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes?" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit  
  
. " I had this strange dream the night I left Harondor. A voice said somthing in the language of Mordor, I believe in modern day it said: One ring to rule them all one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."  
  
Gandalf seem to be shocked for a moment then he calmed down.  
  
"Yes, I've heard those words before I'm not sure where though...Adela my dear do not worry yourself over that now, go and enjoy the party." Gandalf smiled.  
  
Adela smiled back  
  
"your probally right."  
  
Adela sighed as she jumped out of the wagon. Then Gandalf called back  
  
"when am I not?" Adela laughed, the firist time in a long time.  
  
Though Adela was finally in the one place she wanted to be there was this odd chill that made her mind always go back to the dream. 'I better go find that man, Frodo, he seemed like someone to talk to.....' To be continued.....  
  
A/N: Well? Review please! How was it? Its my first fic so don't be too harsh. 


	2. The Party....Seeking information

A/N: Okay I know I'm very slow but here is ch.2  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Party  
  
**********************************************  
  
Adela made her way down the dirt road, finding it very dificult to get around because everyone seemed to be in a rush. Adela sighed .  
  
"Must be that party Gandalf was speaking of.."  
  
Adela continued down the road for awhile until she just couldn't take it, she climed over the wooden gate and decided to take the grass path because she definetly was sure there was no way she would make it around all the commotion.  
  
"Okay, so I am at a slight disadvantage, well considering there's hundreds of hobbits and there all in a frenzy....ugh how am I gonna find that hobbit now."  
  
Adela groaned to herself. Adela decided she couldn't take it anymore and decided to sit on the grass. Adela wrapped her arms around her knees and hummed a lullaby she heard when she was a child.  
  
"Miss..." a familiar voice came from behind her causing her to jump a bit.  
  
Adela turned around.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" Adela sighed in relife.  
  
"Excuse me?" Frodo answered.  
  
Adela laughed. "Oh I was looking for you and I finnaly gave up...look at that mob." Adela cried, gesturing towards the crowd of people in the streets.  
  
"Oh, yes Bilbo always getting everything hectic." Frodo laughed.  
  
"Bilbo?" Adela said in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh my uncle, it's his 111 birthday today and I also am coming of age."  
  
Frodo explained. Adela nodded.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Would you mind introducing me and all that?" Adela asked.  
  
"I don't mind." Frodo smiled.  
  
Adela gave a weak smile back.She knew she wanted someone to talk to about that dream, but she didn't want to go freaking people out the first day she was there. Frodo, first of all explained where everything was and where the party was going to be.  
  
"Uh oh!" Adela sighed. Frodo stopped in the middle of explaining.  
  
"Huh, what's the matter?" Adela smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Are you sick?" Frodo asked worridley.  
  
"No..no its just where am I gonna stay...I could sleep outside because I have been for a month, then again what if it rains....Oh well there is the a barn here right..." Adela continued to babble ideas to herself until Frodo grabbed her hand, stopping her from her nonsense babble.  
  
Frodo laughed "It's fine, you can stay at my place. Its not like your in a whole different world, we wont shun you out in the cold."  
  
Frodo laughed again. Adela was taken back by his words, she thanked him.  
  
"Frodo, everyone's going to be at the party, correct?" Adela asked.  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
"Then you could introduce me there, because right now I would like to think about something that has been troubling me..." Adela said as she looked down.  
  
"Uh, okay, do you want to talk to me about it?" Frodo offered looking a bit concerened.  
  
"Oh I'll be fine, and besides you have a party to prepare for." Adela declined.  
  
"If your sure..." Frodo said as he got up to walk away  
  
"and you will be at the party, wont you?" Frodo said as he looked back from walking away.  
  
Adela nodded, and went back to thinking of her dream....  
  
' One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them'  
  
**************************************************************************** **The party  
  
***************************************************  
  
Adela had changed into one of her outfits which hadn't been torn and shredded from her journey. Adela sighed as she made her way to the party, when she arrived Gandalf was talking to Frodo.  
  
"Oh, Adela you're here." Gandalf said.  
  
"Am I late?" Adela replied with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Gandalf chuckled "no my dear, you are not."  
  
Adela smiled "thought so..."  
  
" Just as I suspected..." Gandalf sighed.  
  
"Hmmm? What?" Adela asked.  
  
"Never could get you in a dress." Adela folded her arms across her chest and smirked triumphantly  
  
" you'd have to fight me first, and believe me if you fought me you'd lose."  
  
"Oh, really?" Gandalf chuckled.  
  
Adela nodded trying to keep her stand but failed because she couldn't help but laugh too. Frodo and Adela chatted for a awhile. Adela saw to young hobbits enter a tent with something. Adela frowned with curiosity.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back..." Adela said to Frodo.  
  
"Don't go getting lost." Frodo called out to Adela before joining his friend Samwise Gamgee.  
  
Adela walked over to the tent slowly, when she got to the flap entrance she heard voices. Adela opened the flap just in time to see one of the hobbits lighting what looked to be a very big firework.  
  
"What are you - Oh dear..." Adela left the tent rather quickly.  
  
When Adela got back to Frodo she looked very pale.  
  
"oh your back-" Frodo was cut off by the boom of the fire work blowing off the tent.  
  
Many people were in aww looking at the beautiful firework, which was dragon shaped.  
  
"It's comming back down..." cried Sam.  
  
"Get down, everyone." Frodo called.  
  
Adela was about to get down when she saw a hobbit child in shock and did not get down. Adela ran past Frodo.  
  
"Adela!!! Come back!".  
  
Adela pulled the hobbit child down, giving her just enough time for her to get down. When it finnally blew up, everyone was very frightened but at the same time dazzled by the beautiful firework. Adela pulled herself up so she was on her knees. Adela gasped for air. Frodo knelt down beside her with Sam not to far behind.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Frodo asked worridly.  
  
All Adela could do was nod. Frodo helped her to her feet.  
  
The party continued for awhile, when finally Bilbo went up to the stand for a speech. Everyone looked up eagerly. Bilbo talked for a few minutes about the party and such, but then he reached into his pocket and took somthing out. Just then Adela grasped her head and let out a small whimper, the dream re-played inside her head. Frodo placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to break from her trance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Frodo whispered to her.  
  
"Uh, yes, I think." Adela answered.  
  
Bilbo began to say something about leaving, and with that he disappeared. Adela jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Wha- where did he go? He just disappeared..." Adela cried.  
  
Frodo just sat there with a confused and worried face. Gandalf got up to go after Bilbo,  
  
"Gandalf, what should we do?" Adela yelled over the commotion.  
  
"There's nothing you can do,for now just enjoy the party." Gandalf made it sound like an order.  
  
"A-alright." Adela spoke in a soft voice, almost sad.  
  
Adela found it hard to enjoy the party when her mind kept on racing back to Bilbo's sudden disappearence. Soon the party disolved, Adela helped Frodo get the few drunk people who were lost in there own world, out the back gate. Frodo also seemed to be troubled. Adela sighed in relife when she got the last one out. Adela yawned,  
  
"Come on, Adela lets get you settled in." Frodo said as they walked towards the hobbit entrance.  
  
Adela walked in to find Gandalf sitting by the fire.  
  
"Gandalf..." Adela Said under her breath.  
  
"Oh, Adela the room youre staying in is that one there, mines the one right next door if you need anything." Frodo smiled.  
  
Adela went to her room and placed her worn bag on the end of the bed. Adela heard Gandalf and Frodo talking. Adela silently crept out of her room and listened to the conversation. The conversation was long, and when Gandalf began to speak quietly Adela leaned more to the wall causing Adela to trip over her self. Gandalf and Frodo booth shot to there feet when they heard the loud noise.  
  
"Fool..." Adela mumbled to herself.  
  
"Show yourself." Gandalf yelled.  
  
Adela peaked her head into the room. Gandalf sighed  
  
"Adela, curiosity always got the better of you." Adela blushed but soon regained her courage.  
  
"Gandalf, at the part did you see Bilbo reach into his pocket and take something out?" Adela asked.  
  
"Yes."Gandalf answered in a low tone "It was a ring..." "A ring!"  
  
Adela's eyes widened. Adela whispered to herself :  
  
"one ring to rule them all-" but was cut off by Frodo.  
  
"Are you saying something?"  
  
"Nothing of importance..." Adela answered hastily  
  
"I must find some information, I must be going." Gandalf said as he grabbed his staff and hat.  
  
"But you've only just arrived." Frodo cried.  
  
"Keep the ring secret keep it safe." Gandalf said as he left.  
  
"Gandalf!" Adela cried but was sure he didn't here her.  
  
"You better go to sleep, Adela..." Frodo said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, even if I tried, I have to go after Gandalf!" Adela cried as she walked towards the door.  
  
Frodo grabbed her wrist. "Frodo, let go! Frodo!" Adela schreeched.  
  
"You cannot go after him, let him do what he must." Frodo said.  
  
Adela argued a bit but finally gave in.  
  
"Alright, I do hope he comes back soon." Adela whimpered.  
  
"You can let go of my wrist now its starting to hurt." Adela said softly.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Frodo apologized.  
  
Adela swore she saw him blush.  
  
"Well I will try to get some sleep, goodnight Frodo." Adela said with a soft smile.  
  
Frodo smiled back "goodnight."  
  
  
  
A/N: More soon! Promise! R/R please! 


	3. One Ring to rule them all...

One Ring To Rule them all…  
  
A/N: Okay here's ch.3! Enjoy!  
  
Several Years later….  
  
Adela had finally adjusted to the Shire, and had come to love it very much. She would sometimes leave Hobbiton to read or think where she would not be disturbed, but other than that she spent most of her days and nights talking to friends.  
  
One day Adela, Frodo, Merry, and Sam were all over at Pippin's house playing cards.  
  
"Ha-Ha! I win!" Merry cried.  
  
"Oh really, lets all jump for joy!" Adela cried sarcastically.  
  
"You can't win em' all, Adela." Pippin said as he shuffled the card deck.  
  
"yeah well I can win most of them!" Adela said with a smirk.  
  
"You're on…" Merry said in a low voice, trying to sound threating.  
  
"May the best man…or woman win." Adela said also in a low growling voice.  
  
The game went on forever, and soon spectators started betting on who would win. Adela glared at her cards for awhile. A smile rose on her face.  
  
"why are you smiling?" Merry grunted.  
  
"I-Win" Adela held the words out for awhile and then finally smacked her cards down on the small coffee table they were playing on.  
  
"n-no way!" Merry stuttered out.  
  
"Good game." Adela put her hand out for a hand shake.  
  
Merry still shocked took her hand lightly. There were several men who were just as upset as Merry was because they lost there bet.  
  
"Well at least its over." Sam sighed.  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement. Adela told the others she was going for a walk and would be back soon, Frodo disagreed.  
  
"Aren't you hungry its about time for lunch?"  
  
"Oh no thank you!" Adela said as she opened the door.  
  
Frodo was about to stop her but she was already gone. Frodo sighed. Everyone headed into the kitchen for lunch, except Frodo.  
  
"shes been acting strange ever since Gandalf left." Frodo whispeared to himself.  
  
"Frodo, If you don't come in and eat, I'm gonna eat it for ya!" Pipin called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming…" Frodo called as he entered the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adela walked past the busy part of Hobbiton until she found a great oak tree in which she decided to climb.  
  
'Many probably think I'm strange….I mean most hobbits stay as close to the ground as they can get, but I go climbing huge trees, but I'm different from all of them….any of them.' Adela thought to herself as she found a suitable branch to lean on.  
  
All of a sudden she felt something stick into her side. Adela reached down to find a cold metal. Adela pulled it out to see what it was, it was her dagger. Adela had many daggers in her bag but this one had elfish marking on it and also had a small blue stone on the hande. Adela tried to make out what the marking said, but it was a form of elvish which she had never seen before. Adela frowned and put the dagger back. Adela hopped down from the tree and headed back towards Hobbiton, she knew the others would worry if she didn't.  
  
That Night……….  
  
Frodo had returned from his earens he had run that day and was very tired. Adela was lieing down on the cool grass at Bag End gazing at the moon, it was a clear night, and all but one shadow remained just slowly drifting over the moon.  
  
"Adela Its late and I'm gonna lock the door soon so why don't you come inside." Frodo called with a yawn.  
  
Adela broke from her trance turned to her side to se Frodo at the door of Bag End.  
  
"Oh, your back." Adela said as she lifted herself up and walked over to where Frodo stood.  
  
"You look very tired." Adela said "You should go to bed."  
  
"I am, I am." Frodo sighed.  
  
When Frodo walked into his dark house Adela was a few feet ahead of him. Frodo felt a hand grasp his shoulder causing him to spin around quickly.  
  
"Is it secret! Is it safe!?" Gandalf voice sounded very eurgent.  
  
"Gandalf." Adela said, who looked very surprised.  
  
"The ring, Frodo!" Gandalf said a bit calmer.  
  
Frodo dashed over to his chest and flung it open with a bunch of other papers as well.  
  
"here it is." Frodo said handing the envelope containing the ring to Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf took the envelope and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Why…?" Adela cried.  
  
When the envelope was burned and the ring now visable Gandalf pulled it out of the fire,  
  
"Frodo, open your palm." Gandalf said calmly.  
  
Frodo looked afraid. "don't worry its quite cool." Gandalf said as he dropped it into his palm.  
  
"What can you see?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"nothing…theres nothing." Gandalfs face began to fall into worry.  
  
"oh, wait….There are markings, its some form of elfish, I can't read it…"Frodo said,  
  
Adela looked over Frodo's shoulder. Adela muttered in elvish what it said.  
  
"I can't make out what it says…" Adela sighed in defeat.  
  
"It says in modern day tounge: One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them." Gandalf said in a low tone.  
  
Adela was startled,  
  
"m-my dream, my dream said exactly those words."  
  
"yes I remember you telling me…." Gandalf said "It could be a premonition."  
  
Gandalf explained the story behind the ring.  
  
"Frodo my boy, You must take the ring faraway from the Shire."  
  
Gandalf said.  
  
"If Frodo goes so shall I!" Adela said.  
  
"Adela my dear, It could be dangerous." Gandalf sighed.  
  
"I've come all the way from Harondor, I should be just fine." Adela fought.  
  
"If you must…." Adela grabbed her bag and stuffed her clothes in and hooked her large sword to her belt.  
  
Frodo grabbed his things as well. When they got back from packing there was a noise from outside. Gandalf reached outside and pulled Sam through the window.  
  
"eaves dropping are we." Gandalf yelled at Sam,  
  
"I've been dropping no eaves, sir." Sam said obviously scarded.  
  
"You shall accompany Frodo and Adela." Sam nodded. Adela coughed trying to hide a laugh…..To be continued  
  
A/n: Nothing to say….R/R 


	4. The journey begun.... It wasn't me! I sw...

Ch.4..err I think that's right, anyway in all the rest of the chapters I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: as you know I don NOT own any of the characters from Tolkien's bbook, The Lord of the Rings..but I wish I did ^_^!  
  
The journey begun  
  
After Gandalf had left them not far into the forest to talk to Saruman, The White. The small group was quiet for the whole prophecy of the ring had left them all in shock. Adela had fallen behind the group, for she the most pondered the ring. "You should keep up, we don't want to be getting anyone lost." Sam called over his shoulder, breaking the eery silence. Adela looked up to see how much she had fallen behind. Adela quickned her pace to reach the others.  
  
Soon, they came upon a large corn field. They entered it, Adela now ahead of the group. Adela herd a yelp of some sort. Adela turned around, face full of fear. "Frodo? Sam..oh no!" Adela went racing back towards where Frodo and Sam were. It was a rather amusing scene. Frodo was being squished by another, what seemed a hobbit. Sam had gotten the one that was on him off and pulled the other off Frodo. "It's Frodo!" called one of the hobbits which had jumped him. "So it is!" cried the other. Sam sighed "Pippin and Merry." Adela heard some man screaming about vegetables and how he was gonna get them this time. "Oh, hello. I'm Merridoc Brandybuck. This is Perigen Took. We are better known as Merry&Pippin." The one called Merry greeted. The other one hastily added in "uh, maybe greetings will have to wait, he's really mad this time." At that Pippin grabbed Frodo and darted through the corn field with Merry and Sam not far behind. Adela looked down at the vegetables and picked up a cabbage which Pippin and Merry had forgotten. All of a sudden she heard russling in the corn field, the opposite in which the others had run. A not to friendly looking old man came out. Adela was caught holding one of the stolen cabbages, as you can see this did not put Adela in a good position. "Uh.you see..umm." Adela tried to explain. The man brought the hoe he had in his pudgy hands up in the air indicating Adela had to run, and fast. Adela bolted up and ran in the derection the others had fled to. "It wasn't me! I swear!" Adela screamed as she darted away. "Get back here, ya thief!" The grumpy man hollered.  
  
Pippin looked up, "did ya here somthen'?" "yeah, sounded like a lady, hmm." Merry shugged. Frodo looked at Sam with wide eyes, Sam did the same. "Adela!" they both cried in unison.  
  
Adela ran and ran until she came upon an unfoutunate drop, that the others had past not 4 minutes ago. Adela hit the ground hard and rolled over. Adela gasped for air. "Who was responsible for that?" Adela said annoyed and her eyes started burning in fury. Pippin slowly slinked behind Merry. "uh.well..you see we were errrr.borrowing some vegetables, and he..well.over reacted.a bit.heh." Merry stuttered out. Adela clenched her fist, Adela growled but calmed herself quickly. "Well, at least were all here."Sam sighed. "Mushrooms!!" Pippin called out as he started to walk towards the mushrooms, but was pushed down by an excited Merry. Frodo, however was more occupied on the road. Adela walked up to him, "Do you feel.that..that chill as well?" Adela asked. "I- I think we should get off the road..Get off the road!" Frodo called to the others, his voice filled with urgance. The others gathered there things and dove into a small ditch. A cold mist seemed to envelope the air. All of a sudden they herd horse hoofs stomping right above them. They herd a clank, of some sort of armor. Adela shivered. The figure looked Into the ditch. It was a Black Rider, meaning it couldn't see practicly at all. The figures dark robes and cloak covered his Face. Merry through the bag containing the mushrooms over into the woods, far enough away to give them a chance to run. "That Nazgul was seeking something Frodo." Adela said gesturing towards the ring. "We must go." Sam's voice filled with eurgency. They all darted off into the woods but came to a sudden stop. "the rivers ahead, how will we cross." Frodo asked. Merry thought then blurted out "Buckleberry Ferry!" With that they all darted to the end of the forest to find the Nazgul right in front of them. It started shrieking. "quickly this way Sam called they all darted towards the wooden ferry. Frodo had fallen behind. Adela saw he would never make it so she jumped out of the ferry and got the Nazguls attention so Frodo could jump for the ferry. Adela pulled out her sword and fought for a few minutes but found she was out numbered. She had to swim for it. With that Adela dove into the icy depths of the river.  
  
"She'll never make it!" Pippins voice obviously distressed. Frodo felt oddly responsible. "Wait, where did she go!" Sam cried. A hand grabbed the end of the boat. Frodo grabbed the hand and pulled the cold wet Adela out of the murky water. Adela was on all fours stuttering for air. Frodo placed a hand on her back. Adela looked up to see Frodo's worried face, she gave a weak smile and Frodo returned it.....  
  
A/N: More soon..I Hope! Mawahahaha! Will you people review..Please!!!!! 


	5. Adela's Description - Not a chapter

A/N: because you don't really have an idea of what Adela Dembelad looks like I decided to make this a description of Adela…So this is NOT a chapter  
  
  
  
Eye Color: silver blue  
  
Hair Color: Brownish red (cinnamonish), wavy at the ends  
  
Skin Tone: Very pale  
  
Type: Hobbit  
  
Home: Harondor, but her childhood with her parents is left unknown  
  
Description: A strong young hobbit, whom lived in the land of men for most of her life, knows how it is to be shunned away. She knows how to sword fight and is very good at combat fighting. Her weapons are 7 daggers, 1 Elvin dagger, a sword, and later a bow and arrows. Her childhood was erased from her memory though she was told they were dead. Her good friends in the future consist of the four hobbits. Especially Frodo, she and Frodo have a lot in common, though they may not realize it. Adela's strong will could turn her against herself, causing her to have a great desire for the ring. Throughout the war of the Ring, Adela try's to hide her fears and weaknesses, though they are killing her on the inside. Adela also has a red orb she keeps in her cloak; this orb was given to her just before her father died. The orb is magical and can create a staff, this staff can be used for healing or destruction, but if the orb at the end of the staff is smashed Adela will be killed as well. Adela has a bit of wizard in her, giving her the power to create fireworks or use the magic her staff contains. Adela on her left cheek has a scar, running from under her eye to her where her jaw connects. The scar is supposedly from the same thing that killed her parents. The scar will bleed at times of when she thinks or desires the ring.  
  
Adela's hair is either in a long braid or completely down. Adela wears the clothing of a man hobbit, for she never was much of a girl, Adela would spend her childhood reading about dragons and adventures, not of Unicorns and fantasies. Her outfit consists of brown pants, a white shirt, a brown over vest, and a black hooded cloak, usually covering her face. She also wears large hoop earrings of silver. 


	6. Prancing Pony..........King of Gondor.

Ch.5  
  
The Prancing Pony  
  
Adela shivered in her cold wet cloak, Frodo noticed this and wrapped Adela under his cloak as well trying to keep her warm the best he could. Adela blushed a bit, but the night made it very hard to notice. When they reached the gates of Bree, they knocked the on the wooden gate.  
  
"Yes?" A man said through an open hatch in the door.  
  
"We need to reach the Prancing Pony….our business is our own." Frodo replied hastily to the man at the gate  
  
. "Oh, hobbits. Don't go getting' worked up, it's me job to ask questions." The man muttered as he opened the gate.  
  
The hobbits felt very odd being around people much taller than themselves, all but Adela. Of course Adela was quite use to being around people much taller then herself. The hobbits scurried over to the Prancing Pony, for all were looking forward to seeing Gandalf and getting warmth. They walked up to the man At the desk.  
  
"umm…Sir." Frodo said, trying to get the mans attention.  
  
"Yes…?" the man had to lean over the desk to get a good view of them.  
  
"we are seeking Gandalf….have you seen him?" Frodo asked hopefully.  
  
"Ah, yes. Long beard, pointy hat…..haven't seen him for six months." Frodo's hopeful face dropped to a frown, along with everyone else.  
  
"Well, then we would like a room to stay in, then." Adela piped in.  
  
So they got there room. Adela had to change into dryer clothes, while the others were down at the pub. Adela soon joined them. Adela reached into her cloak and brought out a red orb. Adela glared at it as though trying to get some answers from it.  
  
"Whats that." Frodo asked staring curiously at the orb.  
  
"uh…it was given to me just before…my father died." Adela said her tone dropping a bit.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Frodo said hastily his eyes full of pity for Adela.  
  
"It's fine, anyway, how could you have known it had to do with my father, its not at all your fault." Adela laughed.  
  
"This orb supposevly can heal and bring destruction. I've never used it, for I don't know how." Adela said trying to change the subject.  
  
"you know Frodo, That cloaked man over there has been watching you ever since we came in here." Sam said his voice having a tinge of suspicion in it.  
  
"Yes, I know." Frodo whispered back.  
  
Merry and Pippin were having many many ales. Just then the bartender asked Frodo to sing a song from the Shire. Frodo reluctantly did so. It was going quite well before Frodo tripped backwards and fell off the table, causing the ring to slide onto his finger, Frodo disappered. Everyone was in a commotion. Adela slapped her hand to her forehead and mumbled  
  
"Take off the ring, Frodo….take it off!" just then Frodo reappered, Adela sighed in relief.  
  
Frodo slowly got up and dusted himself off, but as he began to dust himself off the strange cloaked figure they had seen watching Frodo, grabbed Frodo by the shoulders and pushed him up the stairs.  
  
"Frodo!" Adela cried, but was drowned out by the commotion of the people.  
  
Frodo was pushed into the room they were staying. The man pulled down his cloak so his face was visable.  
  
"I can go unnoticed if I wish, but turning invisible, now that is a rare gift." The mans voice was very calm.  
  
"who are you?" Frodo said with a frown, as he slowly backed away from the stranger.  
  
"I am a friend of Gandalf's, I am Aragon, king of Gondor."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Frodo's voice filled with doubt.  
  
Aragon sighed "If you don't who is there to trust." Aragon said.  
  
Just then the door burst open. Sam and Adela had there fist raised, ready to fight, well Pippin had a chair, and Merry had a torch.  
  
"I'll fight yeh'!" Sam growled.  
  
"You are very brave, Gamgee." Aragon complimented.  
  
"It is alright guys, he says he is a friend of Gandalf." Frodo said reassuring his friends.  
  
They lowered there fighting stance.  
  
"I, as you, am very disappointed to see that Gandalf is in somewhat of a hold up." Aragon replied grimly.  
  
"Have you heard from him." Adela said coming up to Frodo, her voice was demanding.  
  
Aragon seemed surprised to find a lady on the journey.  
  
"Why are you here, it is a long journey to Rivendale, no lady should suffer the journey."  
  
"I'm somewhat more capeable then you think, anyway if you would please answer my question." Adela said eurgently.  
  
"no, I have not." Aragon said  
  
. "Who are you then?" Adela asked, curiosty getting the better of her.  
  
"Aragon, king of Gondor." Aragon said. Adela's eyes widened.  
  
"I have lived in Harondor most of my life. I've only come to the Shire recently." Adela said surprised.  
  
"You traveled from such a distance my lady, you have my respect." Aragon replied……….To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE! ^____^ more soon! 


	7. Nazgul.....Destined future unknown

A/N: Okay guys I'm trying to move quickly through Bree so please be sympathetic because I am in sort of a rush. Here it is  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, this is the disclaimer for all the chapters so I don not have to repeate it: I don NOT own any of the characters from Tolkiens, Lord of the Rings. But I do own Adela, she is my character and I made her up in my mind. So you cannot use her unless you have my express permission! E- mail me if you like: Foxkid1042@aol.com  
  
  
  
The Nazgul  
  
"We better be going, the Nazgul know you are here, now." Aragon said.  
  
"How do they know we are here?" Frodo asked.  
  
"You, put on the ring, the Nazgul are drawn by the power of the ring. Whenever you put this on your in perfect view to them." Aragon said putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Get your things." Aragon said.  
  
The hobbits gathered there belongings and followed Aragon.  
  
A horrible screeching noise was heard by the group.  
  
"What was that?!" Pippin said, fear taking over his face.  
  
"Nazgul!" Adela cried.  
  
\  
  
"Come, now!" Aragon hurried them into a, what looked to be Inn.  
  
Aragon told them to rest while they could, for they would have to leave at anytime. Adela could not sleep with the lifeless screech of the black riders. Adela sat in her cot like bed and pulled out her dagger to clean it. The elfish markings still puzzled Adela, she knew many types of elfish but this type she had never seen before.  
  
"You should get some sleep; we shall leave at sun rise." Aragon said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I am not tired; even so, I could not sleep with that dreadful sound ringing in my ears."  
  
Just then the screech of the Nazgul drew near. Adela shot up and peered out the window. The Nazgul had entered the Prancing Pony. Adela shivered. Frodo had awakened from the sound.  
  
"The black riders?" Frodo whispered. Adela nodded.  
  
Next Morning – heading towards Rivendale.  
  
Aragon leaded the Hobbits; they had to get to Rivendale. Adela seemed very lost in thought as they walked continuously through the land, whether field or forest. When they stopped for a quick break it happened to be near a rock ridge. Adela sat down at the edge of the rocky ridge. It was mid-noon; the sun glistened on the fields and forests below. She admired the scene, for in her mind she thought it might be the last time she see lands like this, for she knew, unlike Frodo, that the journey had just only begun. Frodo came up behind her un-noticed. Frodo placed a hand on her shoulder, looking out at the green lands as well.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Adela said quietly, never taking her eyes off the land.  
  
"It is." Frodo said glancing down at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Frodo said sitting down next to her.  
  
Adela took in a sharp breath. "I know things I wish I didn't; the journey we have ventured is nothing to what is yet to come."  
  
"We will leave the ring at rivendale; they will know what to do." Frodo said reassuringly.  
  
Adela glanced at Frodo her eyes trying to hide her pity for Frodo.  
  
"It seems as though everything is peaceful, as though something as horrible as that ring could ever exist. I hope we will be able to see land like this again." Adela said glancing down.  
  
"Of course we will, I'll make sure of it." Frodo smiled at Adela and placed a hand around her shoulder.  
  
Adela smiled and laid her head lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"We better go, we must be moving, the sooner we do, the sooner we all will be able to go back to the Shire." Frodo said getting up, and reaching down with his hand to help her up.  
  
Adela grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
When they got back to where Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Aragon were; Pippin was talking to Aragon about breakfast.  
  
"What about Second Breakfast?" Pippin said looking smug.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry sighed to his good friend.  
  
Pippin looked surprised. "What about elevensys, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper!? Do you think he knows about them?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Don't count on it." Merry said patting Pippin on the shoulder.  
  
Just then a fruit flew from the air, Merry caught it. Another flew towards Pip, he wasn't so lucky; it hit him in the cheek. Pippin frowned. Adela, as she walked past him patted his head  
  
"Hard life isn't it Pip." Adela laughed as she walked up to everyone else.  
  
Pippin frowned again.  
  
"Don't I know it!" Pippin called up to Adela, Adela laughed again………….To be……Continued *duh nuh nuh!*  
  
A/N: Come on ppls review! I want a few reviews and I'll continue soon….I'll continue anyway! 


	8. Amon Sul - Rivendale

Ch.7  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going try to make this somewhat sad, Frodo getting stabbed and all ChibiMe: errrrr…you just gave the story away, stupid  
  
Me: Shut it!  
  
ChibiMe: *growls  
  
Me: _ on with the chapter! NO VIOLENCE! Ack, ouch help *chibiMe attacks*  
  
ChibiMe: *victory sign* on with the chapter ^___^v  
  
Me: ugh! Oh, and just for the heck of it instead of having Elrond come(book) I'm going go with the movie version (Arewen) no flames….PLEASE  
  
  
  
Amon Sul– Elves  
  
They traveled the remaining part of the day nonstop. Aragon pointed at an old structure of some sort on a rocky hill,  
  
"This is the Ancient tower of Amon Sul. Where we shall be staying the night." Aragon told the hobbits.  
  
They made there way up the rocks and staircases until they found a place suitable. They all plopped down rubbing there sore feet and ankles. Aragon threw them each a sword, when he was about to toss Adela one, she gestured toward her sword and dagger; indicating she did not need one. Frodo looked out at the forest as the sun set and soon fell asleep. Adela stayed awake, fearing the Nazgul.  
  
When Frodo awoke, he awoke to the smell of wood burning. He shot up to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam cooking food, Adela had tried to warn them but they didn't listen.  
  
"Put it out you fools!" Frodo cried as he smothered the fire with his foot A/N: ouch!.  
  
"I tried to warn them" Adela cried.  
  
\  
  
Aragon had gone to explore the tower, leaving the hobbits alone.  
  
"Sorry mister Frodo, we thought to eat." Sam reasoned.  
  
"They'll be able to find us if they see smoke coming up!" Frodo cried in distress.  
  
"Who?" Pippin asked. Merry was about to smack his friend in the head when Adela cried something.  
  
"Too late!" Frodo leaned over the edge to see the full nine riders surrounding the tower.  
  
The 5 hobbit withdrew their weapons, ready to fight. They all faced different directions, for they didn't know where they might come from. They came from the front. Sam tried to fight  
  
"Back you devils!" but was easily pushed to the side.  
  
Adela tried next but had as much luck, and was thrown to the side. Merry and Pippin attacked together, but even then it was no use. Frodo trembled and backed away. He threw down his sword and continued to back away, but soon tripped over a piece of stone and fell to the ground. He pulled himself back but soon felt his back pressed up against a cold stone wall. Frodo grasped for the ring and pulled it off the chain. Without another reaction he shoved it on to his finger.  
  
"No! Frodo, goddamn it! Take off the ring!" Adela screamed, but was too late.  
  
The Nazgul shoved the blade into Frodo, right above his heart. He let out a scream that made your blood run cold. Adela grabbed her sword in attempt to stab the black rider in the back, but it noticed her and shoved her into the wall. Sam ran to Frodo's side, trying to protect his friend from any more wounds. Just as the black rider raised his sword to stab helpless Frodo again, Aragon came out with a flaming torch and set the Nazgul on fire. This procedure continued until all the Nazgul had run away. Adela ran to Frodo's side along with Merry and Pippin. Adela's eyes were glazed with tears but she didn't let them fall.  
  
"A Modor blade." Aragon said grimly as he raised the Modor sword in the air, but oddly it melted.  
  
"What….What will happen to Frodo?" Adela said her eyes downcast.  
  
"He will become one of them." Aragon replied.  
  
"No…." Sam cried.  
  
"If we do not get him to the elves, he will become one of them, dead nor alive." Aragon added.  
  
Adela bit her lip restraing tears. Frodo started to make a strange groan.  
  
"Is he in pain?" Adela Asked feeling his forehead.  
  
Adela's eyes widened, "His face, it's cold, as if dead."  
  
Adela said feeling his cheek as well.  
  
"He will be in a lot of pain, we can slow the poison. Sam come with me." Aragon said. Sam reluctantly followed, not wanting to leave his masters side.  
  
Adela and Merry Propped Frodo up against a tree. Adela darted to her bag and took out a container of water. Adela rushed back over and tilted Frodo's head back and slowly poured the water into Frodo's mouth. Aragon and Sam came back, along with a beautiful lady and a white horse, Adela guessed she was an elf.  
  
"I am Arwen, of Rivendale, I have come to help you, Frodo" Arwen said through her mind to Frodo.  
  
"I shall take him to Rivendale, if we don't get him there soon he will become one of them, and I am the faster rider." Arwen told Aragon.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Adela asked, worried for Frodo.  
  
"To Rivendale, my father, Elrond, is the only one who could possibly heal Frodo. We must leave now, they'll be coming soon." Arwen gathered Frodo in her arms and mounted the horse.  
  
"Good luck, Arwen." Aragon whispered to her as she left.  
  
"Gather you things, we should leave now." Aragon gathered the hobbits.  
  
Arwen rode till morning and even then did not stop, for the fate of the ring bearer lay in her hands. The black riders soon caught up to them. One black rider reached towards Frodo, Frodo stared at the Nazgul, eyes bloodshot. Arwen whispered something in elfish to the horse and soon the beautiful mare quickened its pace. Frodo's head fell back on Arwen's shoulder; she looked to make sure he hadn't fainted.  
  
"Hold on, Frodo." Arwen whispered.  
  
Soon a flowing river lay ahead of them. Arewen crossed the river, and pulled out her sword,  
  
"If you want him come and claim him." Arwen said her voice filled with anger.  
  
The Nazgul started crossing, Arwen mumbled something in elfish, a spell of some sort. The river began to flow harder, and soon a large wave came crashing down on the black riders. The waves were shaped like wild horses. Soon the Nazgul were washed away. Arwen sighed. Just then Frodo's fell limp.  
  
"Frodo…." Arwen whispered as she dismounted her horse and laid Frodo on the ground.  
  
"Frodo. Frodo! Hold on…." Arwen began to cry  
  
"Please Frodo, you cannot die." Soon strange whispers of elfish enveloped the air.  
  
Frodo saw Elrond; he spoke to him about how he was healed. Frodo opened his eyes. "where am I?" Frodo asked as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Rivendale, my boy." A voice answered. It sounded…..like Gandalf……..TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A/N: R/R, I do not mind repeats! Lol! If you do flame please give me tips don't just blow off in my face. 


	9. Council of Elrond - The Fellowship of th...

Ch.7  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going try to make this somewhat sad, Frodo getting stabbed and all ChibiMe: errrrr…you just gave the story away, stupid  
  
Me: Shut it!  
  
ChibiMe: *growls  
  
Me: _ on with the chapter! NO VIOLENCE! Ack, ouch help *chibiMe attacks*  
  
ChibiMe: *victory sign* on with the chapter ^___^v  
  
Me: ugh! Oh, and just for the heck of it instead of having Elrond come(book) I'm going go with the movie version (Arewen) no flames….PLEASE  
  
  
  
Amon Sul– Elves  
  
They traveled the remaining part of the day nonstop. Aragon pointed at an old structure of some sort on a rocky hill,  
  
"This is the Ancient tower of Amon Sul. Where we shall be staying the night." Aragon told the hobbits.  
  
They made there way up the rocks and staircases until they found a place suitable. They all plopped down rubbing there sore feet and ankles. Aragon threw them each a sword, when he was about to toss Adela one, she gestured toward her sword and dagger; indicating she did not need one. Frodo looked out at the forest as the sun set and soon fell asleep. Adela stayed awake, fearing the Nazgul.  
  
When Frodo awoke, he awoke to the smell of wood burning. He shot up to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam cooking food, Adela had tried to warn them but they didn't listen.  
  
"Put it out you fools!" Frodo cried as he smothered the fire with his foot A/N: ouch!.  
  
"I tried to warn them" Adela cried.  
  
\  
  
Aragon had gone to explore the tower, leaving the hobbits alone.  
  
"Sorry mister Frodo, we thought to eat." Sam reasoned.  
  
"They'll be able to find us if they see smoke coming up!" Frodo cried in distress.  
  
"Who?" Pippin asked. Merry was about to smack his friend in the head when Adela cried something.  
  
"Too late!" Frodo leaned over the edge to see the full nine riders surrounding the tower.  
  
The 5 hobbit withdrew their weapons, ready to fight. They all faced different directions, for they didn't know where they might come from. They came from the front. Sam tried to fight  
  
"Back you devils!" but was easily pushed to the side.  
  
Adela tried next but had as much luck, and was thrown to the side. Merry and Pippin attacked together, but even then it was no use. Frodo trembled and backed away. He threw down his sword and continued to back away, but soon tripped over a piece of stone and fell to the ground. He pulled himself back but soon felt his back pressed up against a cold stone wall. Frodo grasped for the ring and pulled it off the chain. Without another reaction he shoved it on to his finger.  
  
"No! Frodo, goddamn it! Take off the ring!" Adela screamed, but was too late.  
  
The Nazgul shoved the blade into Frodo, right above his heart. He let out a scream that made your blood run cold. Adela grabbed her sword in attempt to stab the black rider in the back, but it noticed her and shoved her into the wall. Sam ran to Frodo's side, trying to protect his friend from any more wounds. Just as the black rider raised his sword to stab helpless Frodo again, Aragon came out with a flaming torch and set the Nazgul on fire. This procedure continued until all the Nazgul had run away. Adela ran to Frodo's side along with Merry and Pippin. Adela's eyes were glazed with tears but she didn't let them fall.  
  
"A Modor blade." Aragon said grimly as he raised the Modor sword in the air, but oddly it melted.  
  
"What….What will happen to Frodo?" Adela said her eyes downcast.  
  
"He will become one of them." Aragon replied.  
  
"No…." Sam cried.  
  
"If we do not get him to the elves, he will become one of them, dead nor alive." Aragon added.  
  
Adela bit her lip restraing tears. Frodo started to make a strange groan.  
  
"Is he in pain?" Adela Asked feeling his forehead.  
  
Adela's eyes widened, "His face, it's cold, as if dead."  
  
Adela said feeling his cheek as well.  
  
"He will be in a lot of pain, we can slow the poison. Sam come with me." Aragon said. Sam reluctantly followed, not wanting to leave his masters side.  
  
Adela and Merry Propped Frodo up against a tree. Adela darted to her bag and took out a container of water. Adela rushed back over and tilted Frodo's head back and slowly poured the water into Frodo's mouth. Aragon and Sam came back, along with a beautiful lady and a white horse, Adela guessed she was an elf.  
  
"I am Arwen, of Rivendale, I have come to help you, Frodo" Arwen said through her mind to Frodo.  
  
"I shall take him to Rivendale, if we don't get him there soon he will become one of them, and I am the faster rider." Arwen told Aragon.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Adela asked, worried for Frodo.  
  
"To Rivendale, my father, Elrond, is the only one who could possibly heal Frodo. We must leave now, they'll be coming soon." Arwen gathered Frodo in her arms and mounted the horse.  
  
"Good luck, Arwen." Aragon whispered to her as she left.  
  
"Gather you things, we should leave now." Aragon gathered the hobbits.  
  
Arwen rode till morning and even then did not stop, for the fate of the ring bearer lay in her hands. The black riders soon caught up to them. One black rider reached towards Frodo, Frodo stared at the Nazgul, eyes bloodshot. Arwen whispered something in elfish to the horse and soon the beautiful mare quickened its pace. Frodo's head fell back on Arwen's shoulder; she looked to make sure he hadn't fainted.  
  
"Hold on, Frodo." Arwen whispered.  
  
Soon a flowing river lay ahead of them. Arewen crossed the river, and pulled out her sword,  
  
"If you want him come and claim him." Arwen said her voice filled with anger.  
  
The Nazgul started crossing, Arwen mumbled something in elfish, a spell of some sort. The river began to flow harder, and soon a large wave came crashing down on the black riders. The waves were shaped like wild horses. Soon the Nazgul were washed away. Arwen sighed. Just then Frodo's fell limp.  
  
"Frodo…." Arwen whispered as she dismounted her horse and laid Frodo on the ground.  
  
"Frodo. Frodo! Hold on…." Arwen began to cry  
  
"Please Frodo, you cannot die." Soon strange whispers of elfish enveloped the air.  
  
Frodo saw Elrond; he spoke to him about how he was healed. Frodo opened his eyes. "where am I?" Frodo asked as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Rivendale, my boy." A voice answered. It sounded…..like Gandalf……..TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A/N: R/R, I do not mind repeats! Lol! If you do flame please give me tips don't just blow off in my face. 


	10. Cahadras - off to Moria!

A/N: Okay….got nothing to say, Soooo on with the chapter!  
  
Ch.9  
  
Cahadras  
  
******~*****~****  
  
The fellowship traveled for many days, camping any place they came upon. When they reach a high rocky landscape they stopped for a break. Gandalf was telling Aragon that the quickest way to Modor, was through the Cahadras, a snowy mountain range. In the meantime Boromir was showing Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. Merry was up now and did pretty well.  
  
"Good job, Merry" Pippin said as he went up to practice.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When Pippin was doing well Merry told him so, and Pippin turned to his friend to thank him when Boromir accidentally nicked Pippins hand with his sword.  
  
"Ouch!" Pippin cried as he started kicking Boromir in the shin.  
  
"Sorry." Boromir apologized but it didn't matter.  
  
Merry helped his friend out and they soon knocked Boromir down. Boromir chuckled. Adela had seen this and started laughing so hard she fell of the rock she was placed on. Frodo laughed when Adela fell off the rock. Sam laughed as well. It took everyone awhile to calm down from there laughing fit. But something else drew there attention, a cloud drew near to them, or it looked like a cloud.  
  
"That's not a cloud, its moving to fast." Legolas called to everyone.  
  
"Birds…" Gandalf whispered.  
  
"Hide!" Aragon yelled to everyone.  
  
Adela rolled under a rock, Merry&Pippin as well hid under a rock. Legolas, Aragon, Boromir and Gandalf hid under bushes. While Frodo, Sam, and Gimli, hid in crevasse in the rocks. Adela crawled as far as she could into the rock for the birds she could tell were right above her.  
  
When the birds were past, everyone crawled out of there hiding places. Adela cautiously crawled out from under the rock.  
  
"What was that?..." Adela called to Gandalf  
  
"Birds, birds who are servants to Lord Sauron."  
  
Adela's eyes widened, she knew that was way to close, they had to be careful. Everyone resumed what they had been doing, but were very silent because of the close encounter. Frodo had places his hand over the ring blindly.  
  
"Gandalf, are we to go around the Cahadras or through?" Adela asked  
  
"It's quicker to go through, so I believe we shall go through."  
  
Adela thought of going up the brisk, snowy mountains. She shivered at the thought, but she would go to any limits to help Frodo through the horrible burden.  
  
The fellowship set out for the Cahadras at dawn the next morning. The morning air was icy and not pleasant. They started up the icy slopes, and many times the hobbits fell, from the lack of gracefulness. Adela fell once again, the icy snow stinging her legs. Frodo offered a hand up, but when she took it she slipped again taking Frodo down with her. They both laughed. When they regained footing they continued up the mountain. It started to get colder and icier, Frodo was doing pretty well when he stepped on a patch of ice and rolled down the mountain for a few seconds before Aragon caught him. When Frodo regained footing he reached for his ring, but found nothing. His heart raced. Boromir knelled down and picked up the chain with the ring on it.  
  
"Give the ring to Frodo, Boromir." Aragon demanded  
  
"It is strange that we suffer so, for something so small." Boromir thought as he examined the ring  
  
"Boromir!" Aragon repeated, this time Boromir did so.  
  
He held the ring out to Frodo, Frodo snatched it away. Boromir chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair. Adela noticed the look in Frodo's eyes, fear and dread, Adela seemed puzzled at Frodo's reaction to even losing the ring for a moment.  
  
They continued up the mountain, it still got colder and the snow began to poor down. Adela stared behind her to see Merry and Pippin trudging behind shivering. Adela unfastened her cloak, though she was cold they seemed much worse. Adela wrapped her cloak around Merry and Pippin the best she could. They would have objected, but were to cold to speak. Frodo noticed this and frowned, but was amazed by her courage.  
  
"The mountain, it's falling apart." Legolas yelled over the whipping snow.  
  
"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragon yelled  
  
"No!"  
  
Just then a huge pile of snow from upper ridges came piling down on the fellowship. They were buried in the cold snow. Adela franticly clawed at the snow try to escape its icy hold. The other hobbits were just as scared. When Adela finally got out she was freezing. Soon the other hobbits appeared out of the snow, along with everyone else.  
  
"We cannot go any further, we'll freeze." Aragon said.  
  
"We should go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli called  
  
Legolas paled. "I wish never to go through those mines."  
  
"Don't take an elf's word." Gimli growled.  
  
"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf called  
  
Frodo looked afraid, as if he didn't want to make the wrong choice. But then he looked around at his friends. Merry and Pippin huddled together, Sam rubbing his arms trying to keep warm, and Adela, though she tried to hide it she looked very cold, her lips had gone a bit blue and was visibly shivering. Frodo sighed.  
  
"We shall go through the mines." Frodo declared  
  
"If that's what you say, we shall." Gandalf said, sighing in grief.  
  
Gandalf couldn't hide the fact that he feared the mines. Legolas wasn't happy at all at the ring bearer's choice, but knew it was there only hope now. Everyone staggered to there feet, especially the hobbits that thought there legs would give out with another step. Adela rubbed her hands together seeking warmth. Merry and Pippin did somewhat the same thing. Adela dropped to her knees, 'no, get up. You can't waste time on yourself, your here to help Frodo, no matter what' Adela thought as she pushed herself up to her feet. Frodo noticed this. Adela took a step and nearly fell, but Frodo caught her by the shoulders. Frodo swung her arm over his shoulder and helped support her as they continued down the mountain. Adela felt strange, she knew if she didn't get stronger soon she'd be a set back for the Fellowship. She wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Frodo was worried for Adela, she was killing herself by trying to help us, and 'I in return shall help her' Frodo thought. Frodo was glad Adela was here, she wasn't like most ladies for she was strong, and didn't have the qualities of a lady: She wasn't shy, she could look fear in the eye and not wince, and she would do anything for her friends and not even notice the pain she was going through. Frodo smiled to himself, he was glad to have met someone like her…….TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A/N: How was that? A little corny, yes. Oh well, reviews! Lots of reviews please! Oh and chapters after this may be a tad bit bloody, just a warning! 


	11. Gates of Moria

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Moria  
  
  
  
The fellowship trudged there way down the icy Cahadras. They walked until deep in the night when they came upon the entrance to Moria. "Ah, the entrance to Moria." Gimli sighed roughly. Frodo sat down on a log with Sam. Gandalf tried saying the right pas word but none gained there entrance. Adela knelt by the water watching Pippin&Merry skip rocks on the calm waters surface.  
  
"Do not disturb the water." Aragon warned as he placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder.  
  
Merry and Pippin stopped there rock skipping. Adela brushed her finger tips over the waters surface. It was calm, almost to calm. Aragon told Sam that they had to let Bill, Sam's pony, go. Sam reluctantly let his beloved pony go. Gandalf sat next to Frodo in defeat. Pippin went up to the entrance and read what it said.  
  
"Gandalf, what is the elfish word for friend?" Pippin asked, eyes never leaving the riddle.  
  
Gandalf said the word and to everyone's surprise the stone door opened.  
  
"Nice job, Pip!" Merry said patting his friends back as they cautiously entered. Adela entered but turned around because of a sound from the water. Adela saw nothing but a small ripple. Adela shrugged and continued into the entrance. "What is that smell?" Merry cried in disgust. Gandalf staff lit up.  
  
"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Boromir said as he skimmed the area covered with skeletons and scattered pieces of flesh.  
  
Adela snapped a hand over her mouth in horror. The hobbits backed up, not wanting to be near the bone and flesh. Pippin had gone very pale in the face.  
  
"No!" Gimli cried as he ran over to the dead bodies.  
  
Legolas stepped up to one of the dead dwarves and pulled an arrow out of the mutilated figure. "Goblins."  
  
Just then a slimy tentacle began to curl around Frodo's ankle. Adela looked down and saw the tentacle hooking it self to Frodo. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Frodo!" Adela cried but it was too late. The monster was already pulling him toward its mouth.  
  
Aragon withdrew his sword and ran out side to see a most putrid water monster. It had many tentacles, all of which were thrashing about, and it had sharp teeth with blood on them, from its last meal. Frodo screamed in fear and franticly tried to pry it off his leg, but it had a good hold. Adela grabbed her sword and ran out into the water, up to her ankles, and thrashed at its tentacles. One tentacle wrapped around her wrist, causing her to drop her sword. Adela cried out in pain as she felt its grip tighten, at this rate it would snap her wrist. Adela grabbed her elfin dagger and brought it down, deep into the tentacle. It made an ear piercing cry as it felt the magical blade, and it recoiled that tentacle, giving Adela a chance to get away. Legolas started to shoot arrows at the head of the creature. Soon the creature dropped Frodo into the water. Boromir gathered Frodo in his arms.  
  
"Run!" Aragon yelled.  
  
Adela wrenched her dagger out of the monsters flesh then reached into the water and grabbed her sword. Adela stared at the monster for a moment, her eyes angry and fierce. Adela was about to attack again when Legolas picked her up and ran for the door. Adela was just able to get a small thrash at the monster before she was carried into the mines.  
  
"What was that?!" Merry cried as he dropped to his knees gasping for air.  
  
"It was guarding the mines." Gandalf recalled.  
  
Adela hated the mines more then the mountains. There was a horrible smell and there was the sticky warmth in the air. Frodo was still wide eyed from the near death experience. Adela looked uncomfortably around the graveyard.  
  
"I think we should keep going." Adela said, very much wanting to get out of this room.  
  
"Yes." Gandalf agreed.  
  
  
  
Adela sighed in relief. Frodo saw the fear in her eyes, he couldn't blame her, and he feared it just as much. Gimli was pale and saddened by the death of his kind. The fellowship made there way through the stone halls in utter silence. Soon they came upon broken and frail staircases. Pippin stepped on a step and it broke and he slipped backwards, but Merry broke his fall  
  
"Pippin!" Merry scowled.  
  
Adela also made the same mistake as Pippin. But she didn't fair as well, for she was in the back. Adela fell to her knees. Adela groaned and pulled her self to her feet, but found it difficult to get passed the broken step.  
  
"Here." Frodo called putting out a hand to pull her up. Adela grabbed his hand. Frodo found it quite easy to pull her up. Adela thanked him and they all continued back up the stairs until they finally found a place to rest. Merry and Pippin plopped down.  
  
"Merry." Pippin said to his friend.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry…" Pippin pouted  
  
Merry sighed "I know."  
  
Frodo sat down on the edge of a barrier wall and looked down.  
  
"Gandalf, something's down there."  
  
"Yes, I know. Gollum." Gandalf answered sitting next to Frodo.  
  
"Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."  
  
"Pity! It's a pity you, or any of us, have had to bear such a burden." Gandalf said.  
  
"I-I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said looking down.  
  
"So do all who live to see such times."  
  
Adela had been listening, she pitied Frodo. He had always wanted an adventure, but now when he had his own he seemed very pained. Adela sighed.  
  
"Oh. It's down here." Gandalf said as he started to walk down a staircase.  
  
"He's remembered!" Pippin cried in joy.  
  
"No, its just the air down here doesn't smell as foul." Gandalf replied.  
  
Adela gathered her bag and followed the others down the staircases. It was too easy. Something bad was bound to happen. Adela was broken from her grim thoughts when she felt a hand grab hers.  
  
"Come on, you don't want to be left behind." Frodo said as he continued to walk down the stone stairs.  
  
"Uh, oh, yes; I'm coming" Adela said as she followed the others.  
  
Something was not right, even in the deep warmth of the mines, a dull chill hung in the air………..To be continued………….  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews, people, reviews! Okay how was that? More as soon as I have time, I have 4 siblings who always want the computer. Gotta be fair, right? 


	12. The Barlog

Ch.11  
  
The Barlog  
  
  
  
The fellowship made there way down the stone stairs, and soon found themselves in a large room with stone structures. To add to the unpleasantness of the room, dead dwarves scattered the halls. Soon this leads them to another room, with what looked to be a sarcophagus in the center, and a well off to the side.  
  
"No…" Gimli ran up to the tomb and wept.  
  
"Who…who is it?" Adela said eyes never leaving the stone coffin.  
  
Gandalf walked over to the tomb, nearly stepping on several dead bodies. Gandalf sighed, a painful sigh  
  
"This is one of the greatest halls of the mines, Khazad-Dum." Gandalf continued to explain who lie there; it was Gloin, Gimli's father. Adela head hung, she knew how it was to lose someone like a father, for she had.  
  
Pippin wandered around the room, being the curious hobbit he is. Pippin approached the well that was in the corner.  
  
"hmmm." Pippin sighed as he touched the dead body on the well.  
  
Adela looked up just in time to see the head fall into the dark well  
  
"Pippin!" Adela scowled.  
  
Then the rest of the body fell in, along with a pale.  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
Pippin winced as he heard everything hit the bottom. Gandalf looked angry enough to throw Pippin in the well, as well. Adela smacked her forehead and mumbled something. Merry looked non-what surprised.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Next time do us all a favor and throw yourself in, to rid us of your stupity!" Gandalf yelled, his face gone a bit red.  
  
Soon after, there was a slight rumbling in the ground. Frodo looked at Gandalf, his eyes dipped in fear. Frodo quickly pulled out sting, it was glowing blue. Everyone withdrew there weapon.  
  
"they are coming…" Gandalf warned.  
  
Aragon and Boromir ran to lock the door. But Gandalf stopped them, in fear of being trapped in there. Arrows flew at the door, and hacking of swords. Just then the door flew open. And orcs charged in. The hobbits ran at the orcs and fought as well. The clanging of swords and the orcs dreadful cries was the only sound hearable. Adela was fighting to at a time for they had outnumbered her. She swung her sword desperately trying to block there blows. The orcs snickered at her, Adela glared flaming eyes, she had a burst of energy and she swung real hard and ended up cutting one of the orcs head off. There other one stared in disbelief. Adela rammed her sword into the stomach of the orc. Adela pulled the sword, wet with black orc blood.  
  
Then something crashed through the walls, a cave troll. Sam found himself right by the hideous creature, which soon brought his club down. Sam dove under the creature just in time. Frodo, was desperately hiding from the troll, but it soon caught up to his game. Frodo ran but found himself trapped in a corner. It brought its spear into Frodo's stomach. There was a cry of pain and everyone looked up. Adela looked very angry. She grabbed a big chunk of stone and heaved it at the troll. The troll turned around to find Adela. Soon Adela found herself in the same situation the Frodo was, in a corner. Adela's mind raced for an idea. Adela reached into her cloak and brought out the red orb. No, she wasn't going to use the magic; she would use it for a distraction. Just as the troll raised its club Adela heaved the orb into the air. It glowed softly, getting the troll to look up at it.  
  
"Legolas!" Adela cried there was a twang and soon Adela saw an arrow in the troll's neck. The troll swung its mace blindly, every time nearly killing Adela.  
  
Frodo on the other hand was not hurt. Everyone looked in disbelief.  
  
"How could you have survived?" Aragon said.  
  
Frodo pulled down his shirt; he had a mail shirt, made out of the strongest substance, mithril. Just then there was another loud bash was heard from the swinging mace. Adela ran out, she had a rather large gash on the side of her head, but nothing deadly.  
  
"You…you're alive." Adela said softly.  
  
"We have to leave, come." Gandalf urged everyone.  
  
Adela grabbed Frodo's hand and pulled him up. Everyone ran desperately out of the room. They ran down large halls of stone, but the orcs were closing in on them. Soon they were surrounded. Adela stepped in front of Frodo, protecting him from any danger. Adela's hands were trembling but she never left Frodo. The orcs raised there swords indicating battle, but were stopped by a large noise and a faint red light. There orcs all ran away.  
  
"That was odd." Adela said turning around.  
  
"Run." Gandalf yelled  
  
Everyone ran. Adela stopped after awhile to see exactly why they were running. Adela's eyes widened. Adela knew what it was, the Barlog. Adela took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Adela! Fool!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
Adela hated being called a fool, but Gandalf was right, they had to run. Adela burst into a sprint, and caught up in know time. They came to a broken staircase, they had to jump. Legolas went first, and made it across easily. Gandalf second.  
  
"Lady Adela, you should go next." Aragon said.  
  
"No, I can jump farther, let the others go." Adela shook her head.  
  
Aragon disagreed but knew she was right. Then the tossed Sam, then Merry and Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, then Adela jumped, but barely made it. The staircase had broken more.  
  
Frodo and Aragon were left. The staircase began to crumble.  
  
Adela looked up. An orc from the higher level of the mines had a bow pointed directly at Frodo. Adela's eyes widened.  
  
"Frodo get down!" Adela cried.  
  
Just then the orc changed its direction to Adela. Adela did not notice in time, and the piercing arrow got her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and stumbled a few steps backwards.  
  
"Adela!" Frodo cried  
  
Adela regained her footing, and pulled out one of her ordinary daggers and threw it at the orc. It hit him in the head, the orc fell into darkness.  
  
The staircase Frodo and Aragon were one drew closer to there's, and soon it crashed straight into it. Frodo fell forward and was caught by Sam. Adela had pulled the arrow out and now had a hand on the wound, trying to prevent too much loss of blood. Frodo ran Adela.  
  
"Are you okay?" all Adela could to was nod.  
  
Frodo hugged her lightly, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
They all continued down the stair case until they came to a bridge which they all past, all except Gandalf.  
  
"Come on Gandalf!" Adela cried, but it didn't matter he stayed.  
  
The Barlog approached the bridge. Gandalf backed up a bit.  
  
'Gandalf, don't do this' Adela thought as she closed her eyes. 'don't leave us'  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled, this did not stop the Barlog. Gandalf raised his staff and sword.  
  
"You CANNOT pass!" Gandalf brought the staff down into the bridge.  
  
The bridge under the Barlog snapped and crumbled. Gandalf got up to cross the bridge, but a red tentacle from the Barlog grabbed his arm and pulled him down.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried desperately trying to get to him, but Aragon held him back. Adela ran as far as the bridge, where Boromir grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"No! He'll die! Let go! Gandalf!" Adela screamed desperately trying to get to Gandalf. It was too late. Gandalf was pulled in. Adela eyes widened and hands trembled. Adela tried to swallow the tears up inside of her.  
  
"GANDALF!" Frodo cried. But Aragon pulled him out. Everyone was out now. Sam had sat down and started to cry. Pippin was in Merry's lap crying, Merry cried silently. Adela felt pain burning inside her chest, it hurt. Adela let out a choked cry, and then fell to her knees and let the tears fall silently.  
  
Frodo had walked away. 'Why…? Gandalf I cant do this without you. why..?' Frodo thought as tears flowed down his cheeks. Adela followed Frodo. "Frodo, you have to go on. You have to destroy the ring no matter what. You can't quit!" Adela said softly. Those were the words he did not want to hear, not now. Anger burned inside of him, he raised a hand and Smacked Adela in the face. Adela didn't care, she was right. Blood dripped from her lip. Frodo regained his senses and knew what he had done.  
  
"I thought you were strong, Frodo. I thought you would be able to do this, but maybe I was wrong." Adela said, tears in her eyes. One tear slid down her face. Frodo stared at her. Frodo took a step closer, Adela shut her eyes expecting another blow to the face. Frodo wrapped his arms around her and began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adela. Your right, I'm not strong enough.." Frodo said in- between cries.  
  
"no, Frodo. You're not strong enough. But you will be, because I promise to stick with you till my death, and I'll help you be strong, everyone will." Adela said as she rubbed his back.  
  
Frodo backed away, only enough to see her face. It looked pained. Frodo saw in her eyes she was killing herself by not letting out her pain.  
  
"Its killing you, isn't it?" Frodo asked never leaving her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Adela said leaving his gaze. Adela was about to leave when a hand grasped her arm.  
  
Adela bit her lip, 'he was right' Adela thought. Adela dropped to he knees and began to cry. Frodo knelt beside her and placed her head on his shoulder. Her body was trembling. After she wasn't crying so hard, Frodo pulled her chin up so she was facing him.  
  
"I will stay by you, as well." Frodo said softly, then kissed her forehead.  
  
Adela smiled.  
  
"We must leave." Aragon yelled.  
  
Everyone was still saddened, the wound was still fresh in everyone's mind, but they would keep going, because that's what Gandalf would have told them, if he could……TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: How was that? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Before Lothlorien....

Before Lothlorien  
  
The fellowship continued there wary journey. Night fell and they had to camp out. They came upon a good place to camp on the edge of the forest. There was a stream right near by.  
  
They could not risk a fire so they ate what ever they could raw. Adela did not eat, nor did she talk. She propped herself up against a tree and stared at the stream, she seemed as though not there. Adela volunteered to keep watch the night, they disagreed, wanting her to get her rest but Adela wouldn't. Frodo stirred from his deep sleep. He sat up and looked around.  
  
"Can you not sleep?" a voice called to Frodo.  
  
Frodo looked up to see Adela sharpening her daggers.  
  
"Oh, Adela. No, its just I had a nightmare…." Frodo said as he stood up and walked over to Adela.  
  
Adela did not look up from her sharpening. "You should go back to sleep, you need your rest"  
  
"I believe you are the one who should be getting to sleep." Frodo said crouching down by her.  
  
Adela looked up at Frodo "I made a promise to protect you, and am not tired." She lied.  
  
"You look very tired." Frodo said searching her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm not." Adela growled as she got up and walked over to the stream. She splashed the cold water on her face, trying to wake herself up.  
  
Frodo looked surprised and concerned. He got up and walked over to Adele, who had sat down by the stream looking out into the far distance. Frodo sat down next to her and starred at her, searching for an answer, any answer.  
  
Adela began to speak her voice shaky:  
  
"I fear to sleep, I am afraid."  
  
"Why? Do you fear nightmares?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No…I fear that if I sleep I may never wake up again, I feel death creeping along every horizon, waiting for it to make its attack."  
  
"It won't attack, no, not unless you let it, not unless you give up." Frodo said grabbing her hand.  
  
"I fear the ring has taken me as well….I feel weak to its power."  
  
Frodo frowned. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face.  
  
"No, I will not lose you to the ring, you can't give in!"  
  
Adela got up to walk away; Frodo jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm not letting her go.  
  
"You said I was weak. But you, you've fallen to the rings power, you're weak." Frodo said harshly.  
  
Adela's lip quivered, Adela took the chance, and she pulled out of Frodo's grip and ran in to the dark forest. She didn't care where she was going, she couldn't even tell, the tears were blurring her vision.  
  
Frodo didn't take a moments thought, he ran after her.  
  
Adela knew he was following, but when she turned around to see how far ahead she was she tripped over a tree root and sprained her ankle. Frodo had gotten to her. Adela pulled herself up as he drew closer, but her ankle hurt too much. Adela was about to fall, when Frodo caught her, wrapping his arms around her back.  
  
"Your right, I'm weak…" Adela said her voice trembled as tears glassed her eyes.  
  
Frodo again searched her eyes before pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"I don't want to lose you to the ring as well." Frodo whispered into her ear.  
  
Adela sank down to the ground; her ankle pained her to much to stand. Frodo knelt down to check her ankle, red blood trickled down her ankle. Frodo frowned.  
  
"I'm okay…" Adela said turning from Frodo's gaze.  
  
"It's a bad sprain." Frodo said as her tore a part of his cloak and wrapped it around the wound. When Frodo looked up from her ankle he found there lips were only inches apart. Adela starred into Frodo's eyes, Frodo did the same. Frodo slowly moved closer. There lips would have met, but footsteps approached, breaking there gaze. Pippin came running over to them.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I found em'!!!" Pippin called to everyone. \  
  
Soon the fellowship appeared.  
  
"Frodo, Adela, do not wander these woods alone. Orcs are about." Aragon said firmly.  
  
Adela and Frodo nodded. Adela tried to get to her feet but made a small cry of pain and fell to her knees. Frodo knew she couldn't walk on that foot. Frodo supported Adela all the way back to camp. They walked in silence; for the near kiss was fresh in there mind. Frodo glanced at Adela, her face was beautiful. The moonlight danced across her pale feature. A small smile was on her face. When they arrived back at camp, Frodo helped Adela back to her sleeping spot.  
  
"Thank you…" Adela said softly.  
  
Frodo smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Adela."  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Underhill" Adela said with a small laugh.  
  
Adela soon found herself in a peaceful sleep, but it wouldn't be so peaceful if she had known what was yet to come…….To be continued. 


	14. Lothlorien - part 1

Lothlorien – part one  
  
  
  
The next morning was silent. They didn't have time for breakfast, and everyone was hungry. It was a hot day, and with little water it was not pleasant, at all. They came upon a field.  
  
"Come, we must run. We musn't be in open spaces for long, not with orcs and such about." Legolas warned before they entered the grassy field.  
  
All the hobbits groaned but did not protest. They ran, many of times looking over there shoulders to make sure they were not being chased.  
  
Before they crossed, Pippin fell to the ground in exhaustgen. He panted for air.  
  
Adela noticed and jogged over to tired Pip.  
  
"Come now, Pip; were are almost crossed. You can do it." Adela said kneeling down by him.  
  
Pippin shook his head in protest. Adela frowned.  
  
"I'm so tired…" Pippin moaned.  
  
Adela look sympatheticly at the tired hobbit.  
  
"I know, I know. We all are, but we must keep going. Now, what would we do without you? We'd be a very boring bunch." Adela said with a laugh.  
  
Pippin struggled to his feet.  
  
"Your right, what would you do without me." Pippin sighed.  
  
"Come on, then" Adela said as she continued to run across the field.  
  
The others were already at the other side.  
  
"We must keep going, we musn't rest till night, it is too dangerous." Aragon said placing a firm hand on Pippins shoulder. Pippin nodded.  
  
They entered the forest in silence. The hobbits had fallen behind, but only by alittle.  
  
"Must keep up, hobbits. There is a sorceress in this forest, a one of dark power. I wouldn't want to get caught in her relm." Gimli said gruffly.  
  
Just then, elves appeared all around the fellowship. Three or four on each person. Adela looked at each direction to see an arrow pointed at her and the others. Adela placed a hand on her dagger just in case. Haldir, an elf, cam out in front of the other elves and began to speak:  
  
" The dwarf breathes so loud, we could of shot him in the dark."  
  
Gimli growled slightly.  
  
"You cannot turn back now; You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Forest."  
  
"We come asking your protection, this is the Ring bearer." Aragon said, gesturing towards Frodo whom held the ring.  
  
"This is the ring bearer? Follow me." Haldir said, as the other elves lowered there bows.  
  
Soon, they came upon a most strange but beautiful place. Haldir lead them to where they would meet Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Soon they both came to the fellowship.  
  
Galadriel glanced at everyone in the fellowship, talking through her mind to each soul.  
  
Galadriel's gaze met Adela's, and she began to speak:  
  
'You have fallen to the rings power, do you believe you are a threat to the ring bearer.'  
  
Adela's eyes widned, and she began to reply mentally. 'I-I…no, I made a promise to Frodo'  
  
'Yes, to stick with him. But death, as you said, haunts every horizon; death is near.' Then it ended.  
  
Celeborn be gan to speak to the fellowship:  
  
"Where is Gandalf, I would much like to speak with him."  
  
Galadriel looked into Frodo's eyes.  
  
"He has fallen." Galadriel said softly.  
  
"Already, only eight remain of the fellowship. But please get some rest, you are weary and full of sorrow."  
  
The fellowship found it hard to relax,  
  
Adela ventured the strange area. It truly was beautiful. The waters were silver and the forest emreld. But what the lady had told her haunted her every thought. Frodo approached Adela who was leaning against a tree root by a stream.  
  
Frodo smiled slightly, she was always somewhere else, never in reality. Frodo decided to join her but not disturb her thoughts. He would go unnoticed. He sat on a tree root only a maybe a foot away from hers. Adela did not notice.  
  
Just then Frodo noticed something, her eyes were no longer a soft blue, but more of a misty gray. Frodo saw a single tear stream down her pale face. Frodo's eyes widned and soon knelt down by her, breaking her thought. Adela hastily wipped her tears away, feeling foolish.  
  
"What is the matter?" Frodo asked concerned.  
  
Adela stared into Frodo's eyes, they were a pale blue. She gave a weak smile, Frodo knew it was fake.  
  
"Its just something the lady said….Frodo if I ever, for any reason leave or die, take this" she said pulling out her red orb.  
  
"It will help you in your greatest time of need"  
  
Frodo smiled but shook his head.  
  
"I will protect you, I will not let you die."  
  
Adela laughed "I believe I am supposed to protect you, mister Frodo.  
  
To be continued……………. 


	15. Opinion needed - Not a chapter - my apol...

A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. I would like an opinion on something actually, I was wondering if I should make a sequel to this series. I would take place after the war of the ring, it would be about Frodo returning from the Havens and finding that darkness has once again come over the land.  
  
The details of the whole story will be come clear at the end of the War of the Ring, and from then on things will unfold. This does not have the full fellowship, only the five hobbits, and maybe a bit of the other characters along the way. It will also have another character, one of my own. She is an elf sorceress; she is neither good nor bad. A description of her is below:  
  
Name: Sandara Calorma  
  
Type: Elf/ Sorceress  
  
Location: wanderer, usually forests  
  
Hair Color/ style: Red, long, usually in a half pony tail, occasionally down  
  
Eye Color: Ginger – brownish  
  
Skin Tone: creamy color, a bit of a tan  
  
Weapons: magic, bow and arrows  
  
Distinct features/ or accessories: Gold hoop earrings, a scar under her right ear from battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
More info on Sandara will be added later.  
  
A/N: So? Oh and I would be very pleased if I got a few reviews. Reviews make me feel good about my story, and then I'll continue. Okay opinions good and bad accepted (Don't be too harsh on me it's my first LotR fic. Thank you!!!  
  
~*Sweettooth*~ 


	16. reviews - and other matters (Not a chapt...

This isn't a chapter either, sorry. I'm still thinking about the Galadriel scene, there is a lot of important dialog in it, and I don't want to skip over something. Thar is why its taking me so long to get up the next chapter.  
  
Also, I would really appreciate some reviews. So review when you read my story, reviews are what keep me going. Thank you.  
  
I still would like some opinions on my idea (See last chapter).  
  
I will have chapter fourteen up as soon as possible. You can expect it before/ or on Saturday, sorry no promises.  
  
Review Please!!!!  
  
~*SWEETTOOTH157*~ 


	17. Lothlorien - part 2

A/n: You know I've got nothing to say...sooo on with the fic. Reviews puh-leeez!!!  
  
............  
  
Everyone was weary; none even had then energy to set up. Pippin carelessly threw his cot like bed on the floor, and then threw himself down on it.  
  
Merry noticed Pippin curled up like a ball on the ground. Merry frowned, his dear friend had been so hard on himself, and it wasn't his fault...  
  
Merry crawled over to Pippin and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Pippin..." Merry whispered  
  
Pippin did not respond, but rolled over, facing away from Merry  
  
Merry frowned. Then he grabbed Pippin by the shoulders and turned him around, then pulled up into a sitting position. Pippin had the funniest scowl on his face, Merry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After Merry silenced his laugh he began to speak:  
  
"My dear Pippin, it wasn't your fault, leave the past in the past..."  
  
"It was my fault, Merry. Don't you see? I woke up the Barlog..." Pippin said his voice shaking.  
  
Merry didn't know what to say, he didn't know if there ever could be a response. Instead of speaking, Merry pulled Pippin into an embrace.  
  
"He's gone, our friend is gone, and...and it's my fault." Pippin trembled violently.  
  
Merry rubbed his friends back,  
  
`My poor dear Pippin...'  
  
Pippin had calmed, and now it was Merry's turn to speak:  
  
"Pippin...please...please stop blaming yourself, you're hurting yourself....and I don't want you hurt."  
  
Pippin pulled away; just far enough to see his friends face, tears glassed Merry's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Merry." Pippin hugged his friend again and began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"I'll try, Merry. I'll try..."  
  
.......  
  
Frodo had curled up in a tree root, fast asleep. Adela was near by; she and Sam were talking about the Lady.  
  
"She's beautiful..." Sam said.  
  
"Yes, but-but there's something about her, I can't describe it." Adela said  
  
Sam shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to check on Frodo..." Adela said walking away.  
  
Sam continued to work on supper.  
  
Adela walked slowly; her mind was too occupied to notice her speed anyway. When Adela glanced up she found that Frodo was missing from where he had been sleeping. Adela glared in confusion  
  
Adela walked around the tree, until she made it to the other side.  
  
`Where are you Frodo?' she asked herself, more than anyone else.  
  
.......  
  
Frodo sat by a stream and was looking at his reflection.  
  
`Though I try to ignore it, I've changed, the ring has changed me..' Frodo thought.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a twig snap, causing him to turn around.  
  
Adela came out of the clearing.  
  
"What-chya doing?" Adela asked leaning over Frodo.  
  
"Nothing..." Frodo asked diverting his eyes from the stream.  
  
Adela nodded, and sat down next to Frodo.  
  
"Well, you sleep well?" Adela asked, running her fingers across the stream.  
  
Frodo smiled, then nodded.  
  
"That's good...Merry and Pippin are asleep, and Sam's making dinner, the others are about..." Adela said, filling Frodo with info.  
  
Frodo laughed  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Ah not much, not sleeping." Adela replied  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can't"  
  
Frodo frowned:  
  
"It's not because of that thing you mentioned earlier, I promise to protect you."  
  
Adela shrugged.  
  
Frodo pushed Adela down on to the grass.  
  
"You. Sleep." Frodo said not letting her go.  
  
"Frodo..." She growled.  
  
"You sleep and I won't leave your side." Frodo said sitting up next to her lying down form.  
  
"Uh..But...fine." Adela said, closing her eyes.  
  
Frodo smiled, and then brushed a few pieces of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, wait!" Adela cried out, and then sat up and kissed Frodo's forehead before falling back down to the ground in sleep. Frodo blushed.  
  
Then Frodo bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
To be continued...........  
  
A/n: I know! I stink! Okay so this is part 2 of Lothlorien. Next time Galadriel scene. 


	18. A thanks to my Reviewers! - err sorry no...

This is just a thanks to my reviewers!!!!!!  
  
Your all great!  
  
Celeste - Thank You sooo much for the support!  
  
Cici - Thank you very much, glad you like my fic!  
  
Vaya - Thanks, sorry about the pro-noun thing. Lol!  
  
KittyHawk - Oi! Thank you! I'm trying to make it very romancy, but I'm new at this!  
  
Thaelos - ohhh Thank You soo much! You are the nicest, and you really keep me going  
  
On this fic, you deserve the biggest of thanks!  
  
Thank you all many-many times! I'm gonna continue real soon, school and siblings get in the way majorly!!!! Anyway keep reviewing guys, it tells me your still reading my fic. Also, this is pretty much my first fic and your support means everything! Thank you once again!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*SweetTooth*~ 


	19. Lothlorien - part 3 - not done yet, sorr...

A/N: Hehe! Here I go again! Heres chapter...errr....oh...damn, I forget. Oh sorry guys, but anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy! ^_^;  
  
ChibiKawaii: *puts head in hands* You make even ME look bad *ugh!*  
  
Me: *Twitches irritably* Heh! Heh! I know you didn't mean that...  
  
ChibiKawaii: ohh but I did, and I do *smirks evily*  
  
Me: *Pulls out Sam's frying pan out of nowhere* I'm gonna have to thank good ol' Sam for this! *Smacks ChibiKawaii on the head* Hehehe! God bless you Sam!  
  
ChibiKawaii: *on ground waving white flag* uhhgg!  
  
ME: Oh! If you are confused with this person who keeps popping up, she's my GOOD side....  
  
Audience: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Me: Got that right! I'm the BAD side *cackles evily*  
  
Audience: .....  
  
Me: err*coughcough* Anyway on with the fic *waves cheezly*  
  
  
  
Frodo watched Adela peacefully, he was surprised he had actually gotten to her to sleep, she was so reluctant Frodo thought mindlessly to himself.  
  
Adela rolled on over to her side, and grabbed the grass, as though afraid of something.  
  
Frodo leaned over Adela worriedly, she looked very distressed. Frodo laid a hand on her forehead to see if she was suffering from a fever. She wasn't.  
  
Adela made a choked cry, and curled her hands around the grass tighter.  
  
Frodo gently pulled her up, so her head rest on his leg.  
  
He took her hand and rubbed it reassuringly. Had he done the wrong thing?  
  
Putting her to sleep, against her very own will. Frodo felt horrible guilty.  
  
"hey...are you alright..?" He spoke softly into her ear. She rolled over, causing her to slide off Frodo's leg.  
  
Adela lifted herself up, without opening her eyes. She shook her head hard, trying to take the nightmare, or premonition out of her head.  
  
After a moment she opened her eyes, and looked around.  
  
"What..?" She sighed softly.  
  
Frodo placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and yelp, as she swung his hand off her.  
  
"Hey...it's me." He said softly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my apologies, Frodo." She said, feeling very ashamed.  
  
Frodo smiled.  
  
"No need."  
  
Adela felt something wet slide down her cheek. Adela gasped, but quickly wiped the wandering tear away. As well with the other tears that fiercely clung to her eyes.  
  
Frodo knitted his eyebrows in a concerned manner.  
  
"I...I'm fine, just a bad dream, nothing more then a simple nightmare." She said hastily, smiling all the while, trying to cover for herself.  
  
Frodo looked sympathetically at her.  
  
"Stop it! I don't need YOUR sympathy...leave me be." She cried, nearly breaking down at the end.  
  
Frodo looked shocked and confused.  
  
Adela now felt horrible...  
  
"It doesn't matter; I'm here to help you, not for you to help me..." She said calmly, but her voice sounded as cold as ice to Frodo.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened for a minute. Adela rose to her feet.  
  
"I'm going back to camp; I have much to do to help Sam." Adela said turning around, but hesitated at first to walk hoping to here Frodo behind here. Nothing...  
  
"Fine. You shant of come on this journey, your no more then a girl, with a hideous past."  
  
Adela turned around and screamed at Frodo:  
  
"YOU, Master Frodo, deserve no more to be on this journey then I. You'll fail! You'll fall for the ring, and YOU Master Frodo shall watch us all die. And you won't try to stop it, No, for you are the cause of it!"  
  
Frodo's hands trembled in fury.  
  
"Why did you come!? Maybe, ever so perfect one, you...you want the ring. Don't you? You told me yourself!! If you leave now maybe, just maybe I...we will be able to fulfill the quest. But, even now I doubt it, you've done too much, for I, or the others to forgive your sorry, torn soul!"  
  
Adela's voice was soft and shaky:  
  
"Maybe. I guess I'll be the one to test it, won't I? Good Bye, Master Frodo. Oh, and do tell the others `The drag is finally gone.'"  
  
Frodo stopped yelling.  
  
Adela had tears streaks down her cheeks:  
  
"A-and tell Merry and Pippin that they were very good friends, and Sam, everyone actually......even you Fr-Frodo, I shall miss you dearly, maybe if I had never met you, you might have been happy."  
  
Adela smiled softly through the tears. Then she ran deep into the forest.  
  
Frodo was able to choke out one word, but was too soft for even the keenest of ears could have heard:  
  
"no"  
  
Though Adela did here this, and she choked her reply:  
  
"yes...Frodo."  
  
Frodo felt a burning pain in his chest, though it was no comparison to the icy pain of `Alone'.  
  
Frodo fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. `It isn't fair...it is fair...its fair because...it was my fault.' Frodo thought as the tears flowed down his face.  
  
Frodo fell to his side propped up against a tree root, there is tears lulled him into a painful sleep.  
  
`Why?...Good Bye...Adela'  
  
Adela came back to the clearing where she saw Frodo asleep. She approached ever so quietly, she didn't have the heart to wake him. She grabbed a blanket from her brown pack lying at her waist.  
  
`are you really going to go through with this, Adela?' Adela thought as she laid the blanket on his body.  
  
She swiped as few lose curls from his forehead. Frodo looked so strong, not on the outside, but it shown like the moon on starless night on the inside. Adela laid her head against his forehead and spoke ever so softly:  
  
"Dear Frodo, I meant known of what was said. I do not know how you could ever forgive me....but if you could, you will always be in my heart, please fulfill this quest. For me...for everyone, we all have faith in you, If anyone could do it, it would most certainly be you..."  
  
Adela was about to leave, when she felt a hand grab her arm. Adela first looked at the hand then at...Frodo. His eyes were starring at her.  
  
"You heard..." She barley choked out.  
  
Frodo nodded, but then quickly pulled her into and embrace.  
  
"Never, ever, leave me, Adela. Never! It hurt when you left, I thought you were gone for good. I would have given up!" He cried into her shoulder.  
  
"No...No Frodo! If I am to die, you aren't going to quit! My ghost will hunt you till your death if you don't!" She said sternly.  
  
Frodo looked at Adela.  
  
"...You die? I've never seen you give up, You wont die." He nearly laughed, and then averted his gaze.  
  
Adela put two fingers on his chin, and pulled it up so he was starring at her.  
  
"Frodo, If any of us shall fall, you should not give in, it gives more a reason to fight."  
  
Frodo let his mouth fall open a little, he didn't know what to say, or what should be said.  
  
"I....yes..." Frodo said.  
  
Adela smiled and hugged Frodo, Frodo kissed her cheek and returned the hug...  
  
There was still hope. With the words Adela had most wisely spoken, Frodo had enough hope to continue to carry the awful burden.....  
  
To be continued.........  
  
I wrote this pretty much in a half-an-hour period, be nice!!!  
  
Reviews, God Please Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. -s/p mistakes -not a chapter

Ummmmmmmm my apologies for the last chapter it had a couple s/p mistakes! Do you have the heart to forgive me?  
  
Thank You, my apologies.  
  
ChibiKawaii: Whoa...you get worked up over a spelling mistake....weirdo  
  
Me: *swipes out ever so handy Sam frying pan* hmm what did ya say?  
  
ChibiKawaii: Uhh nothing. HEY! Isn't Sam gonna want that back?  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, actually....errr I gotta go!  
  
ChibiKawaii: -_-;  
  
Me: Ta-Ta! 


	21. You promised never to leave me, don't be...

A/N: Hello! Yes, I did finish Lothlorien *Cheers happily*! Okay, in the Galadriel part, I'm so so sorry, Sam isn't there. I feel horrible, but the movie-verse is close at mind, and has great dialog. Yes I'm very sorry, Frodo will be the only one there(Err, that is other then Galadriel). Oh! And as always, I love reviews! Please do review! I'll appreciate it greatly!  
  
It was late in the night; everyone had fallen into a deep slumber...  
  
All but Frodo that is...  
  
He had been asleep, yet was awaken by a faint glow. He groggily opened his eyes, to see the Lady passing by. She could here the words in being passed through to his head:  
  
`Follow me, little one...'  
  
Frodo stood up and followed Galadriel.  
  
They came to stone stairs; Galadriel had already made her down. Frodo walked reluctantly down the stairs.  
  
Galadriel was filling a container with the water from the waterfall, flowing behind her. Frodo's eyes were more preoccupied on the fountain in the center of the place.  
  
Galadriel began to speak, as she poured the water into the fountain ever so slowly:  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?"  
  
"What will I see?" Frodo said, sounding very nervous.  
  
"The mirror shows many things...things that are, things that were, and some things that have not come to pass...." Galadriel continued.  
  
Frodo approached the mirror, and stared into the mirror.  
  
What he saw was terrible. Burning houses, he recognized it as the Shire. He saw his own friends forced to work and be beaten.  
  
Then, Frodo saw the Eye of Sauron, that is when Frodo pulled away from the mirror. The force of the mirror caused him to fly backwards.  
  
Frodo's eyes were wide, and stared confused at Galadriel.  
  
"I know what you saw, for I see it as well. That is if you fail your journey.  
  
Frodo swallowed hard.  
  
"Do you want it?....If you want it, Take it!" Frodo said desperately, unfolding his hand, revealing the Ring.  
  
"You offer it to me freely?..." Galadriel said, extending her hand towards the Ring.  
  
Then Galadriel began to be taken over by the Ring, she began yelling about the Ring, and what she would do with it...  
  
It ended there:  
  
"There, I have passed my test, I shall stay as Lady Galadriel...." She then let her gaze fall on Frodo.  
  
She came up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Even the smallest people can change the course of the future."  
  
Frodo nodded, and clasped his hand around the Ring.  
  
  
  
The morning of departure  
  
  
  
Frodo had been the only hobbit to wake up, the rest lay peacefully in sleep.  
  
Pippin had laid his head on Merry's stomach, Adela had rolled over so her legs were on top of Pippin's and her head on Sam's arm.  
  
Frodo placed his hands on his hips and thought:  
  
`How will I ever get them up?....'  
  
He sighed, and decided to try and wake Sam, he failed.  
  
He decided to try Adela, she never went into too deep a sleep.  
  
He gently shook her shoulders, she groaned and rolled over so her head was in her hands.  
  
"Come on, you got to get up. We leave today. Adela, wake up!"  
  
He rolled her over so she was on her back.  
  
"Up! Up! Up!" He cried.  
  
Adela half opened her eyes, making her look very annoyed.  
  
Frodo sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, you're up. Come on, then. Help me wake the others"  
  
Adela nodded, as though she was going to get up. Then she fell back to the ground and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll be up in half-a-minute, I promise."  
  
"Adela! No, No! Up!.." Frodo grabbed her arms and pulled her up in a standing position.  
  
"Uh!" Adela cried.  
  
"Frodo! I was sleeping!" Adela continued, angrily.  
  
"Yes, but mornings arrived, and we must depart from Lothlorien."  
  
"...but..." Adela groaned. "Fine, fine...I'll get Pippin, you get Sam and Merry."  
  
"Why do I get two, and you one?" Frodo scowled.  
  
Adela chuckled "Dear Frodo, Pippin's twice the job, now by now you that."  
  
Adela knelt down by Pippin.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, PIPPIN!!!" Adela yelled very loudly.  
  
Pippin quickly covered his ears, and sat up in a panic.  
  
"Oh, Adela. That hurt..." Pippin groaned, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Pippin, would you have gotten up if I said: "Oh, what a beautiful morning, come Pippin awake."?" Adela said in a soft, cheery voice.  
  
Pippin thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I wouldn't have, my point exactly." He said before lying down.  
  
Adela brought her fist down lightly, on Pippins head.  
  
"Pippin, get up!" Adela said, before going back to pack her bag.  
  
.........  
  
Everyone was ready for departure. The boats were all ready for boarding.  
  
Before they began the journey down the river, Galadriel handed everyone special gifts.  
  
Adela was handed a dark blue orb. Adela stared curiously at it, but Galadriel explained it to her telepathically:  
  
` You shall understand the need for this when it is in need.'  
  
That was all the information she got.  
  
They boarded the boats, the people in the each boat, were:  
  
Aragon, Sam, and Frodo  
  
Gimli and Legolas  
  
Boromir, Pippin, Merry, and Adela  
  
Adela enjoyed being with Merry and Pippin, they talked of their happy past, not of the dreadful present.  
  
Adela mindlessly dragged her fingers over the surface of the river.  
  
Though the happy talk helped, her mind wandered over the Ring and the journey:  
  
What were they to do? How was the journey to flow? Something is to happen, the Fellowship is already starting to break.'  
  
Adela looked up at Frodo's boat, she worried for him.  
  
`You promised not to leave me, do not bend the promise, Frodo'  
  
................To be Continued....................  
  
A/N: So...how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know, review! 


	22. The Breaking of the Fellowship - part 1

When the boats came in view of the waterfall, they rowed the boats to the shore. This is where they would camp till night fall.  
  
Adela stepped out of the boats, she didn't know why but her heart hammered in her chest and she felt a coldness in-describle. She gazed around the area, this was it. This was it before the real terror began.  
  
Pippin, on the other hand was occupied on his empty stomach.  
  
"I'm hungry..." He groaned.  
  
Adela wanted to be alone, she didn't know why, but it hurt to be with her friends, as though she feared to see them hurt.  
  
Merry had settled in to sleep, but found it a tad difficult with Pippin moaning about his need to eat.  
  
"Pippin, we are all hungry. Stop complaining and get some rest." Merry said, grabbing Pippin's arm, causing him to fall down beside Merry.  
  
"bu- yes, all right." Pippin gave in, no matter how much his stomach protested.  
  
Adela looked down at Merry and Pippin snuggled together.  
  
`Why does it hurt? To see them content, I should be happy.' Adela felt the need to break down, her knees felt weak, she felt weak.  
  
Sam had propped himself up against a stone wall and had fallen into a light sleep.  
  
Her eyes then searched for Frodo, they never came upon him.  
  
Adela's cheeks lost there color. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention, so she silently crept off into the woods.  
  
Adela burst into a sprint; she wasn't going to lose him. She had already, many times, nearly lost him.  
  
Adela ran until her legs finally gave way, she fell to her knees.  
  
"No...why does it hurt, why?..." Adela said her voice quavered.  
  
Adela fell to her side and let the tears flow, but the tears made no sense to her, why was she crying.  
  
After the tears stopped she began to talk to herself.  
  
"I wish this to end, why dear Frodo, why him? He doesn't deserve this...If anyone does, it would be me, no one else feels the greed building me. If I had the chance to let them go and be happy I would....But...but I can't."  
  
*  
  
Further into the woods  
  
*  
  
Frodo walked up a hill, gathering firewood.  
  
His mind raced, not over the ring, but over the fellowship...his friends.  
  
`Was it really fair to let them continue this journey? They suffer so...' Frodo chuckled. `I know they'd never leave me, even if I begged, oh how I love them all...but still...'  
  
Frodo's once smile had quickly turned to a sad pained face.  
  
Just then Frodo heard a twig snap, he looked up to see Boromir.  
  
"I know you suffer, little one. I see it day by day. I could bid you of this burden."  
  
Frodo cautiously took a step back. "You can't have it."  
  
"We could use it against them, don't you see? Give me the Ring!"  
  
"No." Frodo glared, and placed a protective hand over the Ring.  
  
"I can take it by force, it should be mine!" With that, Boromir lunged at Frodo.  
  
Frodo quickly dodged him and tried to run up the hill, but Boromir grabbed Frodo's leg, causing him to fall.  
  
Boromir tried to tackle Frodo, but Frodo quickly slid on the ring. Boromir searched franticly.  
  
Frodo kicked Boromir in the stomach, causing him to role off Frodo, giving Frodo a chance to flee.  
  
"You can't run! Frodo! Frodo!" Boromir screamed.  
  
When Boromir finally regained his senses, it was too late.  
  
"Fr-Frodo? Frodo? What have I done." Boromir began to weep.  
  
*  
  
Adela had regained enough energy to continue her search.  
  
Adela looked up when she heard Boromir calling.  
  
"Frodo...no" Adela ran opposite of Boromir's voice, Frodo ran, she was sure.  
  
Frodo ran and ran blindly till he felt himself falling, he took the ring off right before he hit the ground.  
  
Frodo sat up slowly, his heart beat raced. He was trembling, he then got to his feet, but his legs felt wobbly.  
  
Adela saw Frodo, he looked afraid.  
  
"Frodo...' She called.  
  
Frodo looked up, his cheeks were wet with tears.  
  
"N-no...Frodo, you promised not to leave me..us." Adela's voice cracked near the end.  
  
She approached Frodo, He just looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"uh..I..but...are you going to leave?"  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
Adela took in a sharp breath. "But, I thought I was to protect you?"  
  
"I don't want anyone hurt...I don't want you to come, I have to do this alone."  
  
"Damn it, Frodo! You don't understand to you? It hurts when you leave, it hurts to know I can't do anything."  
  
"I'd rather that, then see you dead."  
  
"I'd rather be dead, then alone!" Adela hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Frodo just looked away.  
  
Adela wanted to be there for him, but he didn't want her.  
  
`So be it...' Adela thought.  
  
"Frodo, if this is what you want, I shall grant it. I just want you to know, that I will always be with you, though I fear after this is over, you shall never see me again. Dear Frodo, I shall always treasure the friendship you have given to me." Adela said smiling weakly.  
  
"What do you speak of, I shall see you again."  
  
"Frodo..." Adela smiled "I do not believe I shall make it through the war, but for you Frodo I will try my hardest."  
  
Adela hugged Frodo, one last time....  
  
To be continued..........  
  
A/n: Ohhh you may think you know how it will turn out, but you have no idea *cackles evilly*. Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*SWEETTOOTH157*~ 


	23. The Breaking of the Fellowship - part 2

A/N: Hullo! Here I go, I'm hoping this will be the last part of 'The breaking of the fellowship', But I doubt it((Ha! Remember Lothlorien!?)). Okay here it goes! Ha-Ha! How will it turn out, who will join Frodo? Ha-ha! Read and find out.  
  
(( )) = author comment  
  
*  
  
Aragon had gone out to find Frodo, Legolas and Gimli watched over the other Hobbits.  
  
Aragon came upon Frodo, near some ruins.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragon called.  
  
Frodo backed away.  
  
"Where are you going, I promised to protect you..?" He said approaching Frodo slowly.  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?"  
  
"I would have stayed with you until the end…"  
  
"I know. Would you have taken it, the Ring?" Frodo said, slowly extending his hand, ring in palm.  
  
Aragon looked at the ring longingly. Then he extended his hand, as if to take it. But instead he pushed Frodo's fingers so they covered the Ring once again.  
  
"Good luck to you."  
  
"Please look after the others, especially Sam, he wont understand."  
  
"Go. Run Frodo! Go!" Aragon urged Frodo.  
  
Frodo stood there a few seconds, than ran for the boats.  
  
Merry and Pippin had run off, for Legolas had told them to hide. The orcs had found the Fellowship.  
  
Sam had, at first ran up the hill looking for Frodo, but then realized where Frodo was heading. For the boats.  
  
Adela had gone to fight the orcs, but found herself. By far out numbered. She fought off what she could but an orc had brought his sword into her side.  
  
Adela hissed in pain, and pressed her hand to the wound.  
  
'I can no longer fight. I guess its finally over. Good bye Frodo.' Adela thought as she fell to the ground, into the darkness.  
  
An orc called out to any who was close enough to hear:  
  
"We have got a Halfling!"  
  
The four other Hobbits heard this.  
  
Merry and Pippin's head's shot up, who had been captured?  
  
They darted down hill.  
  
  
  
They had thrown wounded Adela carelessly over one of the orc's shoulder.  
  
Frodo felt his stomach churning. One of his friends had been captured. Frodo felt his eyes burn, from the tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Frodo heard orcs coming, though he dreaded letting his friend be taken he knew he had hide. He hid behind a tree.  
  
Merry and Pippin had been hiding behind a log only a yard or two away.  
  
"Frodo…?" Merry called.  
  
Frodo looked up at two of his dearest friends, but shook his head.  
  
"He's leaving…" Merry said breathlessly.  
  
"What…? No!" Pippin cried jumping to his feet.  
  
The orcs saw Pippin.  
  
"There are the Halflings!" One called.  
  
Merry grabbed his cousin's wrist, and lead him off to the side.  
  
"Over here! Were right here!" Merry called to the orcs, leading them away from Frodo.  
  
Pippin, catching on, began calling with Merry as well.  
  
The orcs were now on there tail.  
  
  
  
"Its working!" Pippin cried gleefully.  
  
"I can see its working." Merry said, grabbing his friends wrist again, making sure he didn't get behind.  
  
*  
  
Adela opened her eyes groggily.  
  
Then the memory of fighting the orcs came back to her.  
  
'I'm not dead?' Adela thought.  
  
'Wait. I cannot just quit, I have got to try, I must help the others, until its really over' Adela's mind raced for a way to get away from the orcs.  
  
It was going to be difficult, she was high up over an orcs shoulder.  
  
Adela recalled she had her daggers, Adela smirked.  
  
She slowly slid her dagger out, and then slammed the knife deep into its back.  
  
It made a horrible cry, and threw Adela to the ground.  
  
Then Adela remembered her wound, Adela cried out when her side it the ground.  
  
Adela pulled herself up, and ran. She ran until her knees gave out, even then she rolled until she felt no longer dirt under her, but sand.  
  
Adela felt herself become very dizzy.  
  
She pushed her self to her feet, her legs wobbled. When Adela finally regained full consciousness to her surroundings she noticed she was on the edge of the river.  
  
'Frodo…' Her mind screamed.  
  
She looked up, and saw Frodo sitting in the boat. Not facing her.  
  
Sam was there too! He was grabbing his things, was he going with Frodo?((It is true that they go back so Sam can get his things.))  
  
"Frodo, Sam?" Adela said softly.  
  
Sam looked up, and Frodo turned around.  
  
  
  
Adela took a few steps forward, she felt her vision start to blur, and the dizziness increased.  
  
'Maybe this was the end, at least she would have as a last memory the ones she loved.  
  
'My friends, my love, my life….'Adela thought, a weak smile rising on her face.  
  
Adela tried to take on more step, but her legs gave way, and everything went black…  
  
i My friends, my love, my life…/i  
  
……..To Be Continued……..  
  
A/n: Yup! 'The Breaking of the Fellowship' will be divided into three parts. Next time: Boromir's fall, and Frodo's departure. Promise! Please review people! I need reviews! I will put up a thank you page for everyone who does! Flames excepted, but if you don't enjoy my fic, why flame? A have nothing against constructive criticism((It helps!))  
  
More soon!  
  
~*SWEETTOOTH157*~ 


	24. The End of The Fellowship of the Ring

The darkness growth, the dull chill and ache of 'alone'. The burning pain that enveloped inside, the agony of falling, and it never to stop…  
  
Adela finally felt the pains bring her down. Her fear and pain had fought against her and won.  
  
Though the pain continued to worsen, she felt she was very lucky. The friends that had been there with her, every step of the way. Always there to make you smile, when all hope was lost…  
  
…  
  
"Adela!" Frodo cried.  
  
He rushed to her side, and gently turned her over so she was on her back. Sam hjad ran over to Frodo.  
  
"Mister Frodo! What's happened?" He said looking down at Adela.  
  
"She's been wounded." Frodo said, looking at his now bloody finger tips.  
  
"What can we do?" Sam said franticly. "If she loses to much blood…she'll…she'll…"  
  
Sam didn't even have to finish, Frodo knew.  
  
Frodo tore a piece of his cloak off, and wrapped it around the wound. It was all they could do to stop the bleeding.  
  
Frodo and Sam heard the cries and calls of Orcs. It sounded as though they were only a half a mile away.  
  
"Orcs…" Sam whispered.  
  
"Quickly!" Frodo called as he gently picked Adela up. He wasn't going to leave her behind again,  
  
The put Adela down and began to make there way across the river.  
  
…  
  
The pain had dulled, and Adela felt the unwelcoming cold gone.  
  
Adela opened her eyes and sat up quickly.  
  
'I'm in a boat?' She thought.  
  
Adela finally realized Frodo and Sam were rowing the boat.  
  
'I got in the way again, I've slowed them down…'  
  
Adela picked up a spare row and began to help.  
  
Frodo noticed they seemed to be going faster, he looked over his shoulder to find Adela.  
  
"All I've done was get in the way…why'd you bother taking me…?" Adela said softly.  
  
Frodo knitted his eyebrows.  
  
"I've left you behind once, and it nearly lead to your death…" Frodo replied.  
  
"Frodo throughout this journey, you will experience many deaths, may it be mine or Sam's, you must promise us you will for fill the journey."  
  
"I've made this promise once before…" Frodo said smiling softly.  
  
Tears welled up in Adela's eyes. "I promise to get stronger. I promise to fight alongside you for as long as my heart beats…" Adela hugged Frodo tightly, and cried into Frodo's shoulder.  
  
Adela hugged Sam as well.  
  
Soon they reached the other side. They grabbed their bags an put them on shore.  
  
Adela grabbed the end of the boat to pull it into the woods, so orcs couldn't spot them.  
  
"No, you are wounded…" Frodo said placing a hand on hers.  
  
"The only way to improve your strength is to test it." Adela said as she began to pull the boat.  
  
Frodo looked at herm, she always had acted strong, never let her weakness show. This journey had changed her, it had broken her, and even now she was trying to collect the pieces to help him.  
  
After Adela had gotten the boat out of sight, they quickly gathered there things and headed into the forest.  
  
'Though you may not know it, I will be there with you to fight, because you never left me…'  
  
-Frodo  
  
….  
  
All that was lost is gone, but if the ones left journey on, some that was lost may return…  
  
There hearts torn, there skin stained with blood, the Fellowship breaks. The Rings power was underestimated, and now it has taken the lives of many, along with the hearts whom cared for them….  
  
~The End~  
  
That was the end of The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
The Two Towers will be up soon, it will be the same fic, but I'm going to change the title to: MoonlightShadow: The Two Towers  
  
Okay?  
  
Reviews please! I need em'!  
  
Oh! Boromir's death will be a flashback in the Two Towers.  
  
And: It's going to mainly focus on Frodo, Sam, and Adela. I might have a little Merry and Pippin. I'm so sorry you Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn fans!  
  
~*Sweettooth157*~ 


	25. A NOTE to readers

Just a little note:  
  
I am NOT changing the fic to a whole new fanfic, I am going to add the Two Towers and The return of the king to the first one.  
  
BUT, I might be changing the name to: Moonlight-Shadow: The Two Towers etc.  
  
Okay?  
  
I am not going to be able to update until Saturday or Sunday (March 9th or March 10th).  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers again. You guys are awesome!  
  
I love you all!  
  
XOXOXOX  
  
Everyone needs a kiss and a hug every once in awhile ^_~  
  
You one and only,  
  
~*Sweettooth157*~ 


	26. The Two Towers ~ The Bitter Night

Authors Note:  
  
Hello! Yes, I have finally gotten around to writing the first part of the sequel. I do apologize if this isn't very long. I have come to the conclusion that I'm going to focus only on Frodo, Sam, and Adela for the next to books of the trilogy. So sorry to all those Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin lovers! I would know, I love them all. But its just to hectic to be bouncing back from one character to the next. I hope you understand. On with the second part!!!  
  
Oh! Reviews are despretly wanted! Review, even if you have nothing to say, just pop in and say 'hi' because reviews are my energy. Lol.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*Sweettooth157*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MOON-LIGHT SHADOW – THE TWO TOWERS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first night without the Fellowship began to rise into the sky.  
  
"We best stop, we shant travel the woods at night." Sam said twisting his bag off his shoulder.  
  
"If we must stop at night, we will have to press through the hot days; most likely without many stops." Adela said leaning back against a tree.  
  
Frodo sighed and sat down on tree-stump. He pulled his worn cloak tightly around himself; though the days were dreadfully hot, the nights came cold and dry.  
  
"We cannot risk a fire, not when Modor lay so close." Adela said looking up into the night sky. The moon gleamed faintly, under the eary gray clouds.  
  
"I sure do miss the clear nights at Hobbiton." Adela said, catching both Frodo and Sam's attention. "The stars always seemed glow brightly, they light the ground, making so you were never lost. There was always a clear path. Now, the road have become long and twisted, every conner leading to a mystery." Her gaze left the sky and fell to her companions. They both looked saddened.  
  
  
  
Adela smiled, and knelt down by them.  
  
"That, my friends, is why we must be strong. So our paths may become clear, and then our paths will all lead us to eachother."  
  
"I wish that were true…" Frodo said softly, and walked over sat at the other end of the clearing they were staying the night at.  
  
Adela furrowed her eye brows.  
  
"Frodo." Adela said sternly. "Do you have no faith?"  
  
"I am afraid…" frodo stopped for a moment. "I am afraid to hope, for what if are paths do not meet…what if our paths end?"  
  
Adela looked up at the sky again. She feared the same, but it wouldn't help to let them show.  
  
She got to her feet and walked to Frodo. She knelt in front of him.  
  
"You are right"  
  
Frodo stared at her with un-beleiveing eyes.  
  
"But…if we hold strong to our word, to what we set out to do, then we shall meet our friends again…" Adela smiled, and reached down and grabbed Frodo's hand lightly.  
  
Frodo smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"I trust your word…"  
  
Adela laughed and hugged Frodo. She pulled away from Frodo, and brushed a few of his tears away.  
  
Sam came over and sat by Frodo.  
  
"Adela is right. And, throughout the journey, we will be right there to help you." Sam said placing a hand on Frodo's back.  
  
"Oh Sam" Frodo pulled his friend into a hug.  
  
Adela rubbed her eyes, the day had been tiring, and Adela's eyes felt very heavy.  
  
"Well." Frodo said smirking at her. "And I was afraid you'd never get tired."  
  
Adela looked up, "Huh? What?"  
  
Frodo laughed "Nothing, now why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
Adela shook her head. "Someone has to stay up and keep watch."  
  
"Sam and I will take shifts."  
  
"No, Frodo. You need your rest." Adela said sternly.  
  
"As do you."  
  
Adela frowned.  
  
"Now sleep. I will wake you when its your shift."  
  
"Promise to wake me?" Adela yawned.  
  
Frodo nodded.'  
  
Adela lay her head on a log and tried her best to bundle herself up. The night wind was bitter, and it stung her face.  
  
Frodo wrapped Adela's cloak around her tightly. Then he tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered "Good Night."  
  
The night was cold and Adela shivered violently. The nightmares had returned. Adela now wished she had never shut her eyes….  
  
….To Be Continued…….  
  
Authors Note:  
  
How was that? I promise to have more action next time.  
  
Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! MUST HAVE EM'! Lol!  
  
Your one and only,  
  
~*Sweettooth157*~ 


	27. ~*Adela's description*~(revised)

Hullo!  
  
Sorry guys not a chapter.  
  
This is the revised version of Adela's profile:  
  
Name: Adela Dembelad  
  
Skin tone: Pale  
  
Hair (color, length, type): brown, runs to a little above the elbow, her hair is thick and wavy at the ends. Her hair is either in a braid down her back or completely down.  
  
Eye (color): pale green, some times look grayish.  
  
Height: 3'4 (I think that's right. She is a bit shorter than Frodo.)  
  
Clothes: Brown pants, white shirt, brown vest, and a black cloak.  
  
Distinct features: a scar running from her left brow to left ear.  
  
Weapons: 7 throwing daggers, One elfish dagger, and a Mens sword.  
  
*~**~*~*~**~* ~~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~**~  
  
Hmmm new chapter later! Bye!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~*Sweettooth157*~ 


	28. Hate and Love

Chapter 2: Hate and Love  
  
Adela squinted her eyes open. The sky was dark and grey. Rain was falling rapidly from the sky. She jolted up. She looked around, finding Frodo and Sam sleeping under the shelter of a tree.  
  
Adela glared. 'You promised to wake me.'  
  
Adela knew they endangered the quest by both of them falling asleep.  
  
She stumbled to her feet and went over to them, gathering there belonging on the way.  
  
"Frodo! Sam! Wake up!" Adela yelled stuffing their things in their bags.  
  
"Huh…" Sam groaned.  
  
Frodo opened his eyes partly and then they shot open.  
  
"We have to go! Now! Come on! We've lost several hours of day light already." Adela urged as she threw her bag over her shoulder.  
  
Sam and Frodo grabbed there things and darted after Adela into the forest.  
  
Frodo walked up next to Adela. He glanced at her, she was soaked and looked non-to-happy for that matter.  
  
"You didn't wake me…" Adela said, not bothering to look at her.  
  
"You needed sleep, you were injured…"  
  
"God damn it, Frodo! I told you! I am here for you, I care nothing for myself!"  
  
"You should care about yourself." Frodo snapped, sounding as though he was scolding her.  
  
Adela stopped.  
  
"Frodo. I am here to protect you. You have to destroy the ring, if not all will be lost."  
  
"Oh, well I expected that much. Of course you're here to protect me, why else would you be here? You're here to make sure the rings destroyed, not for the well-being of your friends." Frodo mumbled coldly. He said softly, so Adela couldn't make out what he said.  
  
"Frodo…?" Adela said softly.  
  
"Its nothing…" Frodo said pushing on.  
  
*******  
  
They trio soon came to the end of the forest, just to find steep sharp rock cliffs. They had reached the entrance of Modor.  
  
The rain poured down rapidly.  
  
Frodo began to climb up, followed by Sam, then Adela. Frodo pulled himself over the edge. Frodo grabbed Sam's hand, and pulled him up. Adela reached up and Frodo grabbed her hand. She took another step to pull herself up, but the rock shifted under her foot and she lost her footing. Frodo let go n surprise, Adela felt her legs being cut by the sharp rocks. Adela clung onto an edge.  
  
"heh..help." Adela gasped.  
  
"Give me your hand." Frodo ordered.  
  
"I-I can't." Adela gasped  
  
"You have to!" Frodo yelled.  
  
Frodo grabbed her wrist harshly, almost too harshly. He pulled her up over the edge.  
  
Frodo still clung to her wrist forcefully. Sam rushed to her side, making sure she was okay. Frodo was glaring at her. Adela couldn't look at him, but she did whispere something:  
  
"Frodo…" she swaloed hard "your hurting me. My wrist they hurt…"  
  
Frodo dropped her wrists carelessly.  
  
"Come on, once we get over the next ridge will stop for the night." Frodo said grabbing his bag, Sam looked at Adela, but then grabbed his bag and followed Frodo.  
  
Adela looked down at her wrists, they were starting to bruise, and hurt very much.  
  
Once they got over the next ridge they stopped for the night. They decided it was best not to eat, so they sat in silence. The rain had stopped, but the sky was an eerie shade of grey. A dull mist also hung in the bitter.  
  
Sam fell asleep after awhile.  
  
Frodo now in then glanced at Adela, who was rubbing her sore wrists.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Frodo said, trying to show no emotion.  
  
"About protecting you? Yes." Adela replied.  
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
"What else?" Adela asked  
  
"Maybe I thought you were here as my friend…"  
  
Adela looked up.  
  
"Frodo, I wouldn't be here with you, risking my life, if I didn't love you."  
  
((A/n: Sorry folks! This is more of a friend thing…for now))  
  
Adela looked down again.  
  
"You are the one thing that makes me think my life is worth living." Her voice trembled.  
  
Frodo felt a mix of love and guilt inside him.  
  
As much as Frodo wanted to smile, the guilt was too great.  
  
Frodo walked over to Adela and sat beside her, no one spoke for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Adela said, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't except my apology?" Adela said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"No. What I'm saying is you have no reason to be sorry. I should apologize." Frodo said.  
  
Adela looked at the ground.  
  
Frodo put a hand under Adela's chin, and lifted it so they were looking into eachothers eyes.  
  
"I am sorry." Frodo said softly.  
  
Adela nodded, not able to get any words out.  
  
She lifted her arm to push a piece of her hair out of her face, exposing her bruised wrist. Frodo felt guilt stricken again.  
  
"Did I do that?" Frodo said, gently brushing his fingertips over her wrist.  
  
"If you hadn't, I'd be dead." Adela said, once again avoiding his piercing blue eyes.  
  
Frodo poured some cold water, from his canteen onto a rag. He took her wrist gently and dabbed the wet rag on it, hoping it would help the swelling go down. Once he was finished, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder while the other cradled her wrist.  
  
"I'm glad you're here with me." Frodo breathed softly in her ear.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here with you." Adela said looking up at him.  
  
Frodo smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
……to be continued….  
  
Reviews please!  
  
~*Sweettooth157*~ 


	29. Things that Should not have gone Untold

Frodo always had pondered Adela's dreams, but dare not ask her of them. In the end it would be his mistake. Adela herself could never understand the frightful dreams, untill Lothlorien. There was something the Lady told her, that she neglected to tell anyone. This, as well was a mistake, for one somethig that goes unnoticed cannot be stopped.  
  
flashback  
  
Adela wandered throughout Lorien, down cool marbel stairs, until a voice whispered inside her head. Adela reconized the faint voice to be Lady Galadriel's.  
  
The voice continue to whispere her name until she was lead into a medow. The twighlight sun glowed orange on the leaves and grass.  
  
"You came" a faint voice called, sounding like a summers breeze.  
  
Adela looked up. Galadriel stood elegently.  
  
'Do you know why I called you here, somewhere in your heart, i'm sure you know.'  
  
Adela shook her head, not understanding.  
  
'I know you feel it, the bitter coldness. Though you try to block it out, you've suffered even more now that you joined the fellowship.'  
  
Adela shook her head in confusion.  
  
"I...I do not understand..."  
  
Galadriel look sympatheticly at Adela.  
  
"Adela, you are dying."  
  
Adela's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"n-no. I refuse to beleive that, how...how can I be dying..."  
  
"Adela, you are suffering. The bad dreams that come at night are warnings. Your mother suffered from the same illness..."  
  
"M-my mother? How do you know, how do you know she's dead?!She can't be!" Adela was gasping her denies.  
  
"The illness is of one that cannot be treated, it is a curse. One that weakends the heart..."  
  
Adela fell to her knees, trying to collect all of what was being said.  
  
Galadriel knelt down in front of the small hobbit.  
  
"You can fight back, you can beat the curse. A tough battle i'll say....but, if your heart holds strong to the things and people you love, you can win. Also, I think it would be better if you leave the fellowship-"  
  
Galadriel could not finish what she wish to say...\  
  
"-No! I promised Frodo, and I shall keep that promise, to be there to fight a comfort him the whole journey. No matter what." Adela said almost growling the last sentance.  
  
Galadriel smiled weakly at Adela.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you. Your mind isn't always correct."  
  
the last part she said through Adelas mind: 'Remember those words, dear hobbit.'  
  
Galadriel strode away from Adela.  
  
Adela's mind raced, pitying herself.  
  
'no...self-pity wont save me. I wont let my illness get in the way of helping Frodo carry the burden.'  
  
Adela layed back on the grass, the sky had turned a dark purple. The strangest feeling came over Adela, one which she never expected to feel, ecsspecially for herself. Fear. She never thought about death seriously, now it crept up her spine.  
  
end of flashback  
  
An unwelcoming gray sky met Adela's eyes as she awoke. Though she felt warm. She noticed her head was on Frodo's shoulder, and he had an arm wraped around her. Adela felt her face grow warm. Frodo hadn't woken up yet. she slowly sat up, and put a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder, and gave it light shake.  
  
"Come on, wake up Frodo." Adela said softly.  
  
Frodo's eyebrow twitched, but his eyes stayed closed.  
  
Adela smirked.  
  
"Frooooodooo..." Adela whispered..  
  
Frodo grunted but nothing more.  
  
Adela let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Frodo! Time to wake up!!" Adela yelled.  
  
Frodo opened one eye, then opened both of them quickly.  
  
Adela heard a groan from a few feet away. She shot to her feet and put a hand on the shealth of her sword. Sam popped up from under some of thier luggage.  
  
Adela sighed in relife. "Good mornin' Sam."  
  
"I hate to say this, but whats good about it?" Frodo said brushing himself off.  
  
"I don't know, but i'm sure one day i'll be able to say that and mean it."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I'm sure you will..."  
  
Once the had all thier luggage packed, they started to head off. As they were about to leave the place where they had camped Adela called for Frodo.  
  
"yes?" He said. Adela could see the normal concern in his eyes, she was sure if she told him of her illness, he'd send her to the Shire without a second word.  
  
"Uh...nevermind." Adela said looking down  
  
...TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
*^*Sweettooth157*^* 


	30. Brief Romance

A/n:Okay sorry but I'm in a romantic mood; so once again I'm holding off Gollum so I can get some more of my obsession(Love) in.  
  
  
  
Many ridges and tough climbs passed the trio, making them grow weary and pained. Frodo was growing weak from the ring; though, as much as he hated the Ring he had grown quite attached to it…  
  
Frodo sat down on a rock and breathed quite heavily.  
  
"Maybe we should stop…" Called a concerned Adela to Sam. Sam nodded.  
  
Adela sat down next to Frodo.  
  
"Frodo? Are you alright?" Adela said, concerned for her friend.  
  
Frodo brushed a hand in his hair. "…yeah" he panted. "Its just…the Ring. It feels so…heavy."  
  
Adela lowered her gaze and spoke softly and unsure "Maybe…Sam or I should carry the ring for a little while…" Adela said hold ing out a trembling hand.  
  
Frodo didn't react.  
  
"Frodo…I'm only trying to help." Adela continued, reaching over toward the Ring.  
  
Frodo snatched her hand, twisting it slightly before pushing her away.  
  
"No!" He hissed.  
  
Adela's were wide.  
  
"I just thought-"  
  
"Well don't." Frodo said softly.  
  
Adela swalloed hard.  
  
"Look Adela, only one of us should have to carry this burden. You and Sam have already done so much…I don't want you to have to have to carry the wretched thing as well." Frodo said.  
  
"I would and will do anything to help you." Adela said.  
  
"I know you will, sometimes I wish you wouldn't…for your sake." Frodo said putting a hand on her shoulder, before walking past her to Sam.  
  
Adela closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath.  
  
'Why does he have such protection over the Ring?' Adela thought, asking a question that she knew the answer. The answer was one she could never except.  
  
The day progressed, slowly and harshly.  
  
Soon it was time to stop. Sam started to cook up what he could.  
  
Adela walked away from her two companions. She crawled up onto a ridge that looked over all of Mordor. Not a scene worth seeing, but Adela needed to think, or at least she made herself believe she was dreaming, she was really in her own sweet dreams. Dreams of the Shire, her friends, and Gandalf…one she would never see again.  
  
Adela bit her lip restraining cold tears.  
  
All of her dreaming always lead to pain, and she came to recognize that that would never change…  
  
Frodo sat near the small fire Sam managed to start.  
  
"The foods almost finished." Sam said looking up at Frodo.  
  
"I'll go get Adela…" Frodo sighed.  
  
Frodo crawled up the ridge Adela was gazing off of.  
  
Adela stood there very still, the bitter wind blowing her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Adela." He called walking over to her.  
  
Adela turned much to suddenly and lost balance.  
  
"Adela!" Frodo cried.  
  
Adela nearly slipped off the ledge, but Frodo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Adela found her back pressed to the rock wall a bit away from the ridge, Frodo stood right in front of her.  
  
"Damn it Adela! You could have fallen to your death!" Frodo cried.  
  
"You scared me!" Adela yelled back, trying to regain her self-confidence.  
  
They booth were looking at eachother, with wide eyed expressions.  
  
Adela couldn't contain her laughter. She giggled uncontrollably. At first Frodo was shocked but then he himself started laughing.  
  
Soon they were both on there sides catching there breath from there laughing fit.  
  
Frodo crawled over to Adela's sprawled form. Putting one arm on the otherside of her.  
  
"You really are an odd hobbit lass" Frodo smirked.  
  
Adela grinned. "I know."  
  
Frodo laughed at this.  
  
"Oh!" Frodo cried.  
  
"what!?" Adela cried back.  
  
"Sam must be waiting. I was to come fetch you for dinner."  
  
Frodo quickly grabbed Adela's arms and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Adela stumbled into his arms. Adela pulled back so they were face to face.  
  
Frodo leaned toward her, placing a hand behind her neck. Their lip brushed only for a second, before Adela pulled away.  
  
"we should go back, Sam's waiting…" Adela said her voice trembling.  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
a/n: This was WICKED short, I know! 


	31. Hope Not Lost

Mwhahaha! I finally updated! Chibi_Me: Finally. Shut up, please Chibi_Me: Ha! You can't make me- Oh really. ::lifts Sam's frying pan:: Chibi_Kawaii: Heh-Hey! You were suppose to give that back Yeah, but good ol' Sam lent it to me. Chibi_Kawaii: ::swallows hard:: Uh oh. Indeed. On with the chapter!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Another cold night crept over the ridges of Mordor. Adela had decided to forget the kiss; she could not deal with such a relationship at this time. Supper wasn't very filling, and the trio was to once again sleep hungry. Adela lay sprawled on some luggage, while Sam and Frodo lay on the cold stone.  
  
So many things crept in her mind, making her feel weak and vulnerable. Her mind raced from the Ring to Frodo, from life to death. Nothing seemed to fall in place. But she began to realize something about all four of the things; all of them must be excepted for they are never to be escaped. As soon as she could realize these facts she could finally sleep peacefully. Our so she wished.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Frodo was suddenly awoken to someone coughing harshly. He opened his eyes to see Adela coughing. Her whole body was shaking from the coughing fit. "Adela.are you all right?" He asked looking at Adela. "Yes." Adela croaked, coughing again. "I'm fine. Just a tickle in my throat." She lied. Frodo nodded, even if he didn't believe the words leaving her mouth.  
  
"Uh, It must be morning, we best get an early start." Adela said, faking a smile. Adela stretched and walked over to Sam to wake him. As soon as they had collected all there belongings they were once again on the endless journey to Mount Doom, to dispose of the Ring once and for all.  
  
Adela kept smiling all morning, even if it wasn't the right time to smile. "Miss Adela, if you don't mind me asking why do you keep smilin'." Sam asked the cheerful Adela. "Don't blame me for having a positive attitude." Adela said grinning at her solemn friends. "I wish I could think positive." Sam said sadly. Adela's smile faded momentarily. "You sound as though a positive attitude is unattainable." Adela said, looking at her doubtful friend.  
  
"I believe it is, Miss Adela."  
  
"Of course not, Sam! Never think that. It will just bring you down, and that won't help now will it?" Adela said placing an arm on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled, happy with Adela's cheery outlook on life. "Life is something not to be wasted, not matter how rough things may get, my dear friends." Adela said wrapping an arm around her two friends. "Sing a song.that song Bilbo use to sing!" Adela pleaded.  
  
So Sam and Frodo sang for her, though Adela did not no the words she hummed along.  
  
Frodo looked at Adela who still was smiling, happy for nothing and everything. As many times as she had doubted herself not once had she doubted him or any of the Fellowship for that matter. An amazing character indeed.  
  
Soon the day ended, and though they were weary, they were not sad as they had been the past few days. Adela had lightened a flame inside her friends that had long since gone out. That was hope.To Be Continued.  
  
Whoa that was really short. Sorry guys! Well it is the first update in months, I've been in a horrible writers block, lol!~ Review please!~@# 


	32. note - read please!

Note:  
  
I know you probally don't care but I found the prettiest song for my next series(sequel to Moonlight Shadow) when Frodo leaves, everyone go download and listen to it, okay? Okay!  
  
Bittersweet - by Within Temptation  
  
It works perfectly, hehe! No one else use it! I want to be original :-/  
  
Well bye!  
  
Love, The Writer - Amy or Andria, the Deceived. 


End file.
